My (Perfect) Life
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Hidup ini indah... Itulah yang dirasakan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia hidup bersama kedua orangtuanya, Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Ryeowook, ia tidak rela perhatian Ryeowook terbagi bahkan oleh seseorang yang disebut Jongwoon 'dongsaeng'.
1. Chapter 1

"_Keluargaku!"_

_Seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun tersenyum saat membacakan judul karangan yang semalam di tulisnya._

"_Keluargaku terdiri dari Appa dan Eomma. Appa-ku adalah Appa paling tampan di dunia. Appa selalu sibuk dengan laptop, ponsel dan kertas – kertas. Tapi Appa adalah Appa yang baik. Setiap aku meminta sesuatu, Appa pasti akan mengabulkannya."_

_Bocah laki – laki berambut ikal itu menghela nafas sejenak._

"_Eomma-ku adalah namja tercantik di seluruh dunia. Eomma adalah orang yang paling cerewet di rumahku. Eomma selalu memarahiku karena aku tidak pernah memakan sayuran yang di masak olehnya. Eomma juga sering memarahi Appa karena Appa terlalu sibuk. Tapi, aku tidak pernah membenci Eomma. Aku dan Appa sangat mencintai Eomma."_

**My (Perfect) Life** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 1]**

.

"Kyunnie! Habiskan sayurannya. Eomma sudah susah payah membuatkanmu sarapan. Jangan suka menyisakan makananmu! Kim Jongwoon! Letakkan ponselmu atau kura – kuramu akan kujadikan sup untuk makan malam hari ini!"

Suara tenor milik Nyonya Kim terdengar melengking pagi ini. Namja yang disebutkan namanya hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Dengan malas kedua namja tampan yang sudah duduk di ruang makan melakukan perintah sang Nyonya Kim.

Mereka berdua cukup malas mendengar lebih panjang ceramah namja berperawakan mungil itu.

Kyuhyun, namja tampan yang kini sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun mengaduk – aduk sarapannya tanpa niat. Ia benci sayuran dan sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap membencinya.

Jongwoon, kepala keluarga yang masih terlihat tampan dan keren meskipun usianya sudah menginjak angka 35 tahun hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sang Nyonya Besar.

"Appa, kapan sih Eomma akan berhenti mengomel?" bisik Kyuhyun pada sang Appa yang memang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Entahlah, Appa juga tidak tahu," jawab Jongwoon dengan berbisik juga.

"EHEM!" Ryeowook – namja yang menjadi bahan bisikan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun berdeham dengan cukup keras. Dan peringatan pertama yang di lakukan Ryeowook berhasil membuat keduanya mati kutu.

.

"Ingat Kyunnie, selesai sekolah jangan lupa telepon Eomma. Jangan coba – coba membantah atau PSP dan Game – game berhargamu Eomma sita! Jangan lupa makan bekalmu, jangan coba – coba membolos Les, dan jangan coba – coba menggoda gadis – gadis di sekolahmu! Eomma bosan jika setiap hari mereka datang ke rumah dengan berbagai hadiah untukmu."

"Ne, Eomma," jawab Kyuhyun malas. Kyuhyun membiarkan Ryeowook memakaikan dasi dan jas sekolahnya. Membiarkan namja mungil (yang lebih pantas menjadi dongsaeng-nya karena kalah tinggi darinya) memasukkan bekal ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Ryeowook dan mendapatkan protes dari Jongwoon. "Mana kiss untuk Appa?" Jongwoon mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat Ryeowook terkikik.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak mau mencium namja mesum sepertimu, Appa! Bisa – bisa bibirku bengkak seperti bibir Eomma!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari keluar rumah sebelum sang Appa menjitak kepalanya.

"Aish, apa – apaan dia itu!" Jongwoon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa yang di katakan anak itu benar, yeobo!" goda Ryeowook.

"Yak! Kau jangan meledekku!" teriak Jongwoon. "Sudah cepat pakaikan aku dasi!" perintah Jongwoon. Ryeowook masih terkikik geli. Ia sangat suka melihat wajah kesal suaminya.

Ryeowook kembali ke dapur dengan dasi berwarna biru tua. Tawanya sudah reda. Jemari lentiknya mulai memasangkan dasi di kerah kemeja Jongwoon. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon sama – sama tidak bisa memakai dasi. Benar – benar pasangan serasi Appa dan Aegya-nya itu.

"Kim Jongwoon! Jangan memulainya," seru Ryeowook saat kedua tangan Jongwoon melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk semakin merapat dengannya.

"Memulai apa, heum?" bisik Jongwoon dengan suara yang terdengar sexy. "Kau belum memberikan aku morning kiss, yeobo," desah Jongwoon di telinga Ryeowook.

"Arghhh!" satu tarikan dari Ryeowook membuat lehernya tercekik. "Yak! Kau mau membunuhku, Kim Ryeowook!" seru Jongwoon kesal sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kau lupa kalau kau masih dalam masa hukumanmu, Kim Jongwoon?" Ryeowook menyeringai dan segera meninggalkan Jongwoon di dapur. Dan Jongwoon? Tentu saja ia mengumpat tidak jelas.

Kim Jongwoon, terdakwa dalam kasus yang cukup berat – mengajarkan Kyuhyun tentang dunia orang dewasa. Mereka menonton video yadong di kamar Kyuhyun semalaman dan Ryeowook memergoki kegiatan nista mereka saat mendengar desahan – desahan laknat yang berasal dari video yadong di kamar putra tampannya. Dan malam itu Ryeowook benar – benar mengamuk!

Sekarang kembali pada Jongwoon. Ia kini mengendap – endap ke taman belakang – dimana Ryeowook yang kini sedang sibuk menyirami tanaman hiasnya. Bukan Kim Jongwoon kalau mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dengan sekali hentak Jongwoon membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook dan langsung meraup bibir mungil yang selalu berteriak setiap harinya. Ryeowook meronta, tapi Jongwoon tidak semudah itu melepaskan apa yang jadi keinginannya sejak bangun tidur tadi.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba memperdalam lumatannya. Tangan kirinya menahan tengkuk Ryeowook. Lidahnya mengetuk – ngetuk di antara belahan bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sudah mulai terbawa permainan Jongwoon dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan sang suami mendominasi ciuman basah dan panas pagi ini.

.

"Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menoleh saat namanya di panggil. Ia bisa melihat namja bergigi kelinci berlari kearahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bogoshipo!" pekik namja itu saat sudah berada di pelukan hangat sang Flower Boy. "Nado, neomu bogoshipo Minnie chagiya," bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Hei, tak tahukah kau Cho Kyuhyun? Banyak fujoshi yang tertarik mengabadikan moment romantis kalian?

Kyuhyun adalah salah satu Flower Boy. Namja itu tampan, tinggi, berkulit putih pucat tanpa cacat, jenius, berhidung mancung, jago olahraga dan sejuta prestasi lainnya. Dan namja yang memeluknya adalah Lee Sungmin, Flower Boy lainnya yang menyandang status 'namjachingu' Kyuhyun.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun yang memiliki pesona Ultimate Seme, Sungmin pun memiliki pesona Ultimate Uke. Kulitnya putih mulus, wajahnya cantik, ia jadi melakukan aegyo, jago masak, pintar, baik hati, ramah, dan selalu sopan.

"Kau jahat sekali sih, chagiya~ Meninggalkanku ke Paris selama seminggu," Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari namja dan yeoja yang menjadi penggemarnya.

Sungmin terkikik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tertekuk sempurna. Ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, Kyu," bisik Sungmin lembut. Lembutnya suara Sungmin terlebih ditambah sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya membuat Kyuhyun terbang melayang.

Suasana semakin heboh dengan teriakan dari fans mereka, bahkan beberapa dari fujoshi sampai mimisan melihat adegan live di hadapan mereka.

Memang seminggu ini Sungmin pulang ke Paris karena sang Appa memintanya untuk mengunjungi sang Eomma yang baru saja sukses mendirikan sebuah butik terkenal di sana. Sekalian liburan, tentunya. Dan acara 'liburan dadakan' Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun bad mood, karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih pujaan hatinya.

.

"Kita ngapain sih ke kantor Appa?" protes Kyuhyun saat mobil audi A6 hitam milik Ryeowook berhenti di parkiran kantor Jongwoon. Ryeowook memilih untuk tidak menanggapi protes yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

Ryeowook membuka seatbelt-nya dan membuka pintu mobil setelah sebelumnya mengambil paper bag dari kursi belakang.

Kyuhyun mendengus tidak suka. Ryeowook sendiri yang bilang agar Kyuhyun tidak boleh coba – coba bolos les. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ryeowook menculik putra tampannya saat dia keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, Kyuhyun mengikuti sang Eomma yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu ke dalam gedung bertingkat puluhan yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Jongwoon, Appa-nya.

"Eomma, kenapa sih kita harus mengantarkan makan siang Appa? Ayolah, Eomma! Appa kan bukan anak kecil lagi, ia bahkan bisa menyuruh sekretarisnya atau office boy disini untuk membelikannya makanan!"

"Dan eomma akan membiarkan begitu saja Appa-mu yang mesum itu menebar pesonanya pada karyawannya?"

Kyuhyun geleng – geleng kepala. Setidaknya jangan libatkan dirinya untuk hal yang seperti ini dong.

"Terus kenapa Eomma memaksaku untuk ikut Eomma? Eomma sendiri kan tahu aku ada jadwal les sore ini!"

"Kalau Eomma pergi sendiri, bisa – bisa Eomma akan di terkam Appa-mu!"

Kyuhyun terkikik. Ia sudah menduganya. Kyuhyun adalah tameng handal sang Eomma. "Kalau begitu aku menuntut di belikan kaset game terbaru!"

"Yes my lord!" gumam Ryeowook saat keduanya masuk ke dalam lift.

.

"Nae Yeobo, akhirnya kau datang juga!" pekik Jongwoon senang saat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Ryeowook meletakkan paper bag berisi bekal makan siang Jongwoon di meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun sudah sejak kecil sering di ajak ke kantor Jongwoon, namun ia baru menyadari jika Appa-nya memajang pigura fotonya di meja kerjanya. Tentunya berdampingan dengan foto Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang berada di ruangan Jongwoon. Tubuhnya begitu lelah setelah mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang seabrek (?).

"OMO Kyuhyunnie! Kenapa tidak memberikan Appa pelukan selamat datang, eoh?"

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. "Harusnya Appa yang memberikannya padaku!"

Jongwoon sudah hampir berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun namun dihentikan oleh pemuda tampannya. "Ani Appa! Aku tidak mau pelukan. Aku mau kaset game terbaru!"

Jongwoon mendengus. "Hei, Putra tampanku! Kau ini selalu saja menolak memeluk Appa! Kau pilih kasih!" protes Jongwoon.

Ryeowook terkikik. Sejak kapan protesan itu dilontarkan oleh seorang Appa?

"Kaset game terbaru Appa!" rengek Kyuhyun.

Hei, bukankah itu tuntutan yang harusnya kau layangkan untuk Eomma-mu, Kyuhyun?

"Arra… Arra.. Appa akan menghabiskan makan siang Appa, setelah itu kita akan beli kaset game terbaru untukmu," kata Jongwoon akhirnya dan langsung di sambut dengan teriakan kemenangan sang raja game.

.

Jongwoon merengkuh pinggang Ryeowook posesif. Mereka tengah duduk di kedai es krim setelah menemani Kyuhyun membeli kaset game. Sebenarnya sih namja itu merengek meminta di belikan satu set peralatan game terbaru, tapi langsung di tentang Ryeowook.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun menuntut di belikan PSP terbaru. Ryeowook geleng – geleng kepala. Di kamarnya sudah ada puluhan PSP berbagai merk dan warna. Sepertinya namja yang satu ini sangat gemar mengoleksi PSP.

"Kyunnie~ berhentilah memainkan benda persegi panjang bodohmu itu. Cepat habiskan es krimmu setelah itu kita pulang!" perintah Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sebentar lagi Eomma," kilah Kyuhyun yang sudah terlarut dalam game-nya.

"KYUHYUN!" lengkingan suara Ryeowook sukses membuat Kyuhyun berdecak. Ia mematikan PSP-nya dan mulai memakan es krimnya. Bukan apa – apa, Kyuhyun tahu jika ia tidak mengikuti perintah nyonya Kim yang super cerewet ini, bukan tidak mungkin lengkingan Ryeowook naik satu atau dua oktaf.

"Kau tidak apa – apa meninggalkan kantor sebelum jam pulang kantor?" kali ini Ryeowook beralih pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa – apa, aku kan pemiliknya," jawabnya santai.

"Hei, singkirkan kepala dan tanganmu. Kita menjadi pusat perhatian tau!" bisik Ryeowook ketika menyadari hampir seluruh pengunjung kedai memperhatikan mereka. Terlebih saat namja berkepala besar itu bermanja pada Ryeowook.

"Biar saja, kau ini kan istriku!"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Namja ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Kyuhyun, putra tampan mereka.

"Mereka terlihat romantis ya?"

"Lihat anaknya, sangat tampan."

"Mungkin dia mau kujodohkan dengan keponakanku."

"Lihat, namja yang mungil itu. Dia sangat cantik dan manis ya. Aku suka melihatnya."

"Dan namja yang bermanja padanya terlihat sangat mesum."

"Kasihan namja mungil itu pasti tersiksa setiap malamnya."

BLUSH!

Wajah Ryeowook merona hebat mendengar bisikan – bisikan yang dilontarkan untuknya.

"Eomma… Appa… Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun setelah selesai melaap es krimnya. Tapi ucapannya dihiraukan oleh sang Appa.

"Appa! Berhenti melakukan hal itu. Appa tahu kan Eomma itu milikku kalau siang! Jauh – jauh dari Eomma, Appa!" protes Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memisahkan tubuh Jongwoon yang melekat sempurna pada Ryeowook.

"Ani! Appa tidak mau melepaskan Eomma-mu. Eomma milik Appa titik!"

"Ani, Eomma milikku!"

"Kau kan banyak penggemar di sekolah, setidaknya pilihlah salah satu diantara mereka untuk jadi kekasihmu. Jadi Appa bisa memiliki Eomma seutuhnya!"

"Aish, Eomma hentikan sikap bodoh Appa!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, babo!"

"Aku jenius, Appa! Aku pemegang medali emas untuk olimpiade matematika dan sains!"

"Appa lebih jenius! Appa pemilik Kim Corporation!"

Ryeowook yang sudah memendam kesabarannya jadi kehilangan kendali mendengar sikap pamer keduanya yang selalu muncul jika mereka berdebat. "Jika kalian tidak mau berhenti berdebat jangan harap bisa berdekatan denganku!"

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Jongwoon segera menunduk. Mereka memang paling patuh pada Ryeowook. Dan sikap Ryeowook dalam menundukkan dua namja tampan itu langsung dihadiahi tatapan kagum dari sekelilingnya.

Dirinya memang selalu jadi bahan rebutan suami dan anaknya. Salahkan sifat Ryeowook yang sangat penyayang dan lembut, meski cerewetnya sudah tingkat akut.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut kami, yeobo?"

"Ani, yeobo. Kalian pergilah berdua. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam."

Siang ini Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon hendak pergi ke pameran mobil di Gangnam. Ryeowook yang memang tidak tertarik dengan acara pameran mobil yang membosankan menolak untuk ikut.

"Jangan sampai kalian pulang lebih dari jam 6, ne?" Ryeowook mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Arraseo, Eomma!"

"Ayolah, Appa. Cepat!" Kyuhyun menarik – narik jaket hitam yang dipakai Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Baiklah, kami berangkat."

"Hati – hati, ne?" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil yang dikendarai Jongwoon mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah mereka.

.

Ryeowook menghentikan acara memasaknya ketika mendengar bel rumah-nya berbunyi. Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan kosakata super pedasnya jika yang datang adalah penggemar aegya-nya. Memang hampir setiap hari ada saja namja atau yeoja yang membawakan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun.

Meskipun pada awalnya Ryeowook senang karena ternyata sang aegya memiliki penggemar, namun lama – lama Ryeowook jadi sebal sendiri. Mereka yang datang akan menanyai ini itu tentang Kyuhyun. Sangat mengganggu, menurut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka pintu bercat putih dengan malas.

"Selamat sore Kim Ryeowook!"

DEG!

Wajah Ryeowook langsung menengang ketika melihat seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya sore ini.

**-TBC- **

Ahhhh…. Mianhae Oppadeul! Lagi – lagi author gila yang satu ini menistakan kalian. Mianhae Oppa… Mianhae *deep bow* sebenernya sih pengen tobat bikin cerita yaoi, tapi entah kenapa gak rela ngeliat oppadeul di pasangin dengan orang lain! Hiks! Mianhae Oppa, please jangan marahin author. Itu semua karena author terlalu posesive sama kalian. Dan oppadeul tahu apa artinya? Artinya… Author cinta mati sama kalian XD *kiss hug oppadeul*

Pasti kalian bingung kenapa marga-nya Kyuhyun tetep Cho, sedangkan marga kedua orangtuanya Kim? Semuanya akan terjawab di chapter – chapter berikutnya *ditimpuk readers* hehehe… ^^v

REVIEW PLEASE…. Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Ryeowook menghentikan acara memasaknya ketika mendengar bel rumah-nya berbunyi. Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan kosakata super pedasnya jika yang datang adalah penggemar aegya-nya. Memang hampir setiap hari ada saja namja atau yeoja yang membawakan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun.

Meskipun pada awalnya Ryeowook senang karena ternyata sang aegya memiliki penggemar, namun lama – lama Ryeowook jadi sebal sendiri. Mereka yang datang akan menanyai ini itu tentang Kyuhyun. Sangat mengganggu, menurut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka pintu bercat putih dengan malas.

"Selamat sore Kim Ryeowook!"

DEG!

Wajah Ryeowook langsung menengang ketika melihat seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya sore ini.

**My (Perfect) Life** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 2]**

.

"Jadi… Apa kabarmu, Oppa?"

Ryeowook melirik Jessica, yeoja cantik yang baru saja datang kerumahnya. Kini mereka sedang berada di ruang makan, menyesap strawberry milkshake buatan Ryeowook.

"Baik," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Dan Jongwoon Oppa?"

Seketika gerakan Ryeowook yang akan menyesap minumannya berhenti saat nama suaminya keluar dari bibir yeoja yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupan keluarganya.

"Baik juga," Ryeowook mencoba menekan emosinya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jessica. Istri mana sih yang tidak cemburu ketika mantan yeojachingu suami-nya datang dan menanyakan kabarnya?

Oh, baiklah jika Ryeowook berlebihan. Tapi Jongwoon yang mesum tingkat akut itu mungkin akan tergoda dengan penampilan Jessica yang sekarang terlihat sexy.

Atasan berkerah nan ketat membuat lekuk tubuh yeoja itu terlihat mencolok, terutama bagian dadanya. Belum lagi rok mini yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Ryeowook sungguh sudah bisa membayangkan wajah suaminya saat melihat pemandangan seindah ini dan itu membuat Ryeowook sangat kesal.

"Kudengar anak kalian sudah masuk bangku SMA, ne?" tanyanya lagi.

Cukup! Ryeowook tidak suka jika ia berlama – lama mengobrol dengan yeoja ini. "Katakan yang sejujurnya. Ada masalah apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Ryeowook to the point.

Jessica menyeringai. "Hanya ingin berkunjung," Jessica mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Dan ingin memperkenalkan anakku," Jessica memberikan foto seorang gadis remaja berwajah sangat imut. Dilihat dari fotonya, Ryeowook sudah bisa menebak wajah imutnya berasal darimana.

"Dia ingin bertemu dengan Appa-nya. Maksudku Kim Jongwoon," lanjutnya lagi. DEG!

Sungguh, jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti berdetak. "Apa maksudmu?" desis Ryeowook kesal. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditampung lagi.

Dengan tenang Jessica menyeruput milkshake-nya. "Aku ingin dia tahu siapa sosok Appa-nya. Apa aku salah?"

"Jelas salah Jessica-ssi! Kim Jongwoon itu suamiku!"

"Dia mantan namjachingu-ku! Dia meninggalkan aku untuk bisa bersamamu. Huh, namja brengsek!" Ryeowook terdiam. Sungguh hatinya terasa sakit.

.

Baik Jongwoon, Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook tidak saling buka suara. Ini adalah kejadian langka. Bagaimana bisa sosok secerewet Ryeowook tiba – tiba terdiam seperti robot yang kehabisan baterainya?

"Jadi… Ini Kyuhyun, ne?" suara Jessica membuka percakapan yang terkesan canggung diantara mereka. Oke, Jessica masih berada di kediaman Kim sejak sore tadi. Ia memaksa Ryeowook untuk tetap berada di rumahnya demi bisa bertemu dengan Jongwoon.

"Ahjuma siapa?" pertanyaan sinis Kyuhyun terlontar dari bibir tebalnya. Jessica mengerutkan dahinya. Ahjuma? Apakah tampangnya setua itu? Oh ayolah, baru saja Jessica melakukan operasi wajahnya bulan lalu untuk menghilangkan kerutan.

"Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?" Jessica menunjuk wajahnya dengan pose imutnya. Kyuhyun menatap Jessica datar.

'Apa – apaan ahjuma itu? Dia fikir dia imut? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku hanya tergoda oleh wajah imut Minnie-ku?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku mantan yeojachingu Appa-mu," jawabnya sambil melirik Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Kemudian melirik Ryeowook yang sudah mulai menggertakan giginya – tanda emosinya sudah di puncak – dan Jongwoon yang masih memasang wajah stoic-nya.

Aneh bukan, jika tiba – tiba ada seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai mantan yeojachingu Appa-mu datang di keluargamu dan makan malam bersama?

Tanpa perlu menggunakan otak jeniusnya pun Kyuhyun tahu jika Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu karena kesal. Yeoja di hadapannya sangat seksi dan cantik, tapi entah mengapa sejak pertama melihatnya Kyuhyun merasa tidak suka dengannya.

"Jessica-ssi! Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya?" Jongwoon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi ini membuka suaranya. Jessica menyeringai. "Aku sudah memberitahu maksud kedatanganku kepada Ryeowook Oppa. Kau bisa menanyakan dia," Jessica kembali memakan makan malamnya.

SRAK!

Ryeowook menggeser kursinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook. Ia ingin agar Jongwoon bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan yeoja dari masa lalunya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar isakan Ryeowook dari luar kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Eomma-nya. Ia bisa melihat Ryeowook menekuk kakinya di lantai dekat tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dan merengkuh tubuh orang yang paling dicintainya itu. "Menangis saja, Eomma. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu," Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Ryeowook lembut. Dan tangis Ryeowook bertambah keras, tangannya mencengkram bagian depan kausnya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan betapa terlukanya hati Kim Ryeowook.

"M-maksudmu apa? Mengenalkan anakmu?" Jongwoon merasa jantungnya hampir lepas dari rongganya setelah Jessica menceritakan tujuannya.

"Anakmu juga, Kim Jongwoon!" kata Jessica tajam. "Kau lupa jika dulu kita sering melakukan itu? Kau lupa hampir setiap malam kau meniduriku?"

BRAK!

Yesung menggebrak meja hingga beberapa makanan yang tersaji di meja makan tumpah. "Katakan apa maumu?"

Jessica tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin kau merawat anak kita! Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi merawatnya."

"MWO? Kau sudah gila. Aku sudah punya keluarga sekarang!"

Jessica tertawa sinis. "Oh, jadi seorang Direktur sepertimu melupakan arti tanggung jawab, ne? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau pergi begitu saja dengan namja itu! Hah, bahkan aku tak percaya kau meninggalkan aku hanya demi NAMJA, Jongwoon! Kau gila!"

"CUKUP JESSICA – ssi! Keluar dari rumahku!" Jongwoon berdiri dan menatap Jessica tajam. "Jangan ganggu keluargaku."

"Kau tidak tahu kan apa yang terjadi padaku? Ketika aku mengandung, kau malah menikah dengannya! Kau tidak tahu kan kalau setelah itu aku diusir dari rumah, tersiksa karena mengandung, melahirkan dan merawatnya sampai ia sebesar itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli, itu hanya masa lalu!"

"Masa lalu? MASA LALU YANG MANA JONGWOON!"

Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ia lupa, Jessica adalah yeoja keras kepala. Jika ia terus berteriak seperti ini, keadaan malah semakin kacau.

"Jadi apa maumu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin kau merawat anak kita!"

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan tanpa suara. Lengan namja tinggi itu melingkari pundak Ryeowook. Ia tahu keadaan Ryeowook sangat tertekan, untuk itu Kyuhyun membawa Eomma-nya ke tempat yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih baik.

Ryeowook meletakkan bucket bunga mawar putih pada sepasang nisan yang terlihat terawat baik. Sejenak mereka memanjatkan doa.

"Apa kabar Hyung?" Ryeowook membelai batu nisan dengan nama 'Cho Hankyung' dan 'Cho Heechul'. "Aku merindukan kalian." Air mata Ryeowook menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

"Kyunnie sekarang sudah besar… Ia bertambah tampan, pintar dan mesum. Oh baiklah yang terakhir bisa kau abaikan," Ryeowook terkikik pelan.

Kyuhyun berlutut di samping Ryeowook dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang di lakukan Ryeowook.

"Apa kabar Eomma.. Appa?" suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit lirih. Matanya menatap rindu pada sebuah foto yang terletak di batu nisan sepasang suami istri itu. Dua namja yang sangat serasi. Yang satu tampan dan satu lagi cantik. Dua namja yang merupakan orangtua kandungnya.

Ryeowook menunduk. Ia membelai foto hyung iparnya yang sangat cantik. Baginya, Heechul adalah satu – satunya tempat teraman mencurahkan isi hatinya. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Ia mulai bercerita tanpa suara. Hanya membiarkan air mata yang mewakili keadaannya.

.

Jongwoon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak percaya perbuatan nista yang pernah dilakukannya bersama yeoja itu membuahkan seorang aegya. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan pada Ryeowook tentang keadaan ini? Oh, kau lupa Jongwoon kalau istrimu sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dulu?

Dan kini ia mendapati dirinya bangun tanpa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Memang sih ini hari minggu, tapi biasanya mereka akan berlovey dovey dulu sebelum bersantai bersama Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Ryeowook. Tidak ada jawaban. Jongwoon tidak menyerah, ia menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Kau ada dimana?"

"_**Aku di makan Eomma Heechul dan Appa Hankyung."**_

"Apakah Eomma-mu ada disana?"

Sejenak hening tercipta.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara berat. _**"Ne."**_

"Tunggu, Appa akan kesana."

PLIP!

Tanpa menunggu lama Jongwoon mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan istrinya terlebih dahulu.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas – lagi. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun mengakui, ia lebih suka jika Eomma-nya cerewet dibanding diam seperti ini. "Aku ke toilet sebentar," pamit Kyuhyun pada keduanya. Ia yakin kehadirannya membuat Jongwoon makin sulit menjelaskan maksud hatinya.

Setelah menjemput Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dari makam hyung kandungnya dan suaminya, Jongwoon mengajak keluarga kecilnya makan di café langganan mereka.

"Yeobo..," Jongwoon memulai pembicaraannya.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Jongwoon menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu, sih?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab, Kim Jongwoon!"

Jongwoon menghela nafas. "Ani, aku hanya mencintaimu." Jongwoon menarik jemari Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya. "Selamanya hanya ada kau di hatiku."

Ryeowook menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jongwoon. Hatinya masih terasa tidak nyaman. Sungguh ia sangat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja dulu ia tidak bertemu Jongwoon, jika saja dulu ia tidak masuk ke dalam kehidupannya pasti Jongwoon sudah bahagia dengan istri dan anaknya.

"Yeobo…"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus menyalahkan dirinya. Ah, jika saja waktu bisa berputar kembali. Tapi, bila berputar ke masa lalupun Ryeowook pasti akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya.

Pada namja mesum yang menjadi sunbae-nya di universitas. Dan Ryeowook bersumpah tidak menginginkan Jongwoon bersama orang lain selain dirinya!

"Yeobo.. Kau cemburu ya?"

"Jangan bertanya!"

"Kau cemburu!"

"Jangan membuat pernyataan!"

"Hoooh, istriku cemburu ternyata."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Jongwoon menghela nafas. Kenapa Ryeowook jadi sensitif begini sih? Tiba – tiba saja Ryeowook menatapnya. Jongwoon dapat melihat guratan kesedihan di dalam mata orang yang paling ia cintai sedunia.

"Temui dia.." ucap Ryeowook akhirnya.

DEG!

"Temui anakmu, Kim Jongwoon!"

"Yeobo…"

**TBC**

Yaaahhh ceritanya makin gak nyambung ya… Mianhae… Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae *bekep mulut author pake ddangkoma* author sebenernya agak gak rela ngebuat karakter Yesung Oppa yang kaya bad boy nan mesum gitu dan ngebuat Ryeowook Oppa tersiksa. Kalo Kyuhyun Oppa mah pantes – pantes aja jadi antagonis *ditendang sparkyu* hehe

Gimana? Gimana? Udah kejawab belum rasa penasarannya? *belom woy!* *Tendang author ke planet EXO*

Gomawo chingu reviewnya :* ({})

NyekNyek : Gimana chingu sudah terjawab ne siapa yang datang dan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Hehehe.. Mianhae ya kalau masih banyak Typo dan jalan cerita yang ngawur, Keep Review chingu. Gomawo~

Meidi96 : Sudah terjawab ne siapa yang datang? Gimana udah ilang penasarannya? Kkkk~ Keep Review ne? Gomawo~

Aningeko81 : Ini udah lanjut chingu~ Keep Review ne? Gomawo~

Yaya Saya : Sudah dilanjut ini chingu~ author ditiup Sehun Oppa pake kekuatan anginnya jadi nulisnya cepet *gak ngaruh woy!* hehe… Keep Review ne? Gomawo~

Ryeohyun09 : Kyaaaaa / author seneng banget kamu ngereview paling banyaaak! Gomawo~ Author terharu *nangis di pundak Yeppa* *di hajar clouds* hehehe… Author jadi semangat nerusin ceritanya… Sudahkah terjawab pertanyaanmu yang 'kenapa marganya Kyu tetep Cho?' hehehe… Entah kenapa author lebih suka marganya Kyuhyun itu tetep Cho. Makanya author bikin dia tetap dengan marganya itu *tendang author* hehe… Kyuppa jatuh cinta sama Wookpa? Heummm nyatanya dia emang cinta banget sama Ryeowook kan? Secara Ryeowook itu 'Eomma'-nya. ^^v Keep review ne? Gomawo gomawo gomawo~ #author LAYbay hehehe

: Hayoooo sudah terjawab belum rasa penasarannya? Kkkkk~ Ini udah update chingu~ keep review ne? Gomawooo~

Mianhae yang belum di jawab review-nya… author seneng banget kalian ngereview… Author jadi makin semangat nerusinnya… Author bakal update kilat deh ^^v hehehe

REVIEW PLEASE *deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3

"**Bagaimana menurutmu?"**

**Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon bingung. Apa yang sedang dia fikirkan? Jongwoon menghela nafas. Matanya menatap langit sore dan bibirnya tersenyum.**

"**Apakah Jessica cantik?"**

**Ryeowook menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Hyung menyukainya?"**

**Jongwoon menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook, namja mungil yang setahun lebih muda darinya. "Apakah menurutmu dia cantik?"**

**Ryeowook termenung sebentar. Ia mengubur dalam – dalam rasa kecewanya. Sejak ia masuk ke Universitas SM dan tak sengaja bertemu Jongwoon, Ryeowook tahu ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya.**

"**C-cantik," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rumput – rumput di bawah kakinya. Hatinya sakit. **

"**Apakah menurutmu dia pantas menjadi yeojachingu-ku?"**

**DEG.**

**Oh ayolah Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon itu straight! Dengan berat hati Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia tersenyum miris. Jongwoon mengacak rambut Ryeowook.**

'**Kim Jongwoon, jangan berpacaran dengannya! Karena aku… Mencintaimu…'**

**My (Perfect) Life** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 3]**

.

"Jangan lupa pesan Eomma," kata Ryeowook sambil memakaikan dasi di kerah baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ne.. Ne.. Eomma, aku sudah hafal itu!"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun senang, keadaan pagi ini lebih baik dari kemarin. Ryeowook kembali mengoceh ketika melihat sayuran di piring Kyuhyun masih tidak tersentuh. Namun, Ryeowook seperti masih jaga jarak dengan Jongwoon. Ia sama sekali tidak memarahi Jongwoon ketika namja itu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku berangkat," Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook seperti biasa. Namun kali ini, namja berkulit pucat itu merengkuh tubuh mungil sosok yang sudah 11 tahun belakangan ini ia panggil Eomma. "Aku menyayangimu," bisiknya sebelum benar – benar berangkat. Ryeowook tersenyum, ia tidak mengira Kyuhyun kembali melakukan hal yang sudah tidak pernah lagi ia lakukan sejak lulus sekolah dasar.

"Huh, selalu saja Eomma-nya yang mendapat ciuman selamat tinggal," gerutu Jongwoon pura – pura kesal. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan suasana canggung yang terlihat begitu nyata.

Ryeowook mengambil dasi yang terletak di sandaran kursi Jongwoon. Tanpa disuruh, Jongwoon segera bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

Tatapan matanya yang tajam menelusuri setiap inchi wajah mulus Ryeowook. Jongwoon tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh Ryeowook. Perlahan ia membelai wajah Ryeowook. Mengangkat dagu namja mungil itu hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook," bisik Jongwoon sebelum mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Hanya mengecup. Singkat namun dalam. Ryeowook tidak mengatakan apa – apa. Ia memilih untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Begitu selesai, Ryeowook berjalan mengambil jas hitam milik Jongwoon. Dengan telaten, Ryeowook memakaikan jas hitam ke tubuh suaminya. "Ryeowookie~" panggil Jongwoon selembut mungkin.

Direngkuhnya pinggang Ryeowook posesive. Jongwoon meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook. Mengendus aroma tubuh Ryeowook dari kulit yang agak terekspose mengingat Ryeowook mengenakan kaus perpotongan v neck.

"Aku mpphhh-," Jongwoon mencium, menjilat, menggigit lalu menyesap kulit leher Ryeowook. "-Mencintaimu," desahnya. Tangannya menarik tubuh Ryeowook lebih dekat dengannya.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya sehingga memberikan keleluasaan bagi Jongwoon untuk menandai tubuhnya. "Shhhh jong- aaarghh- woon!" desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Huh, tak tahukah kau Kim Ryeowook suamimu menyeringai sekarang?

Ryeowook mendorong dada Jongwoon hingga dekapan Jongwoon terlepas dari tubuhnya. "A-aku harus membersihkan rumah," ucapnya tanpa menatap wajah Jongwoon. Secepat kilat, Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon yang menatapnya sendu.

'Ada apa denganmu, yeobo? Kenapa kau bersikap sangat dingin padaku?'

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini sikap Ryeowook berubah. Ia masih tetap manis jika ada Kyuhyun ditengah – tengah dirinya dan Jongwoon. Namun, jika namja tampan itu pergi sikap Ryeowook kembali dingin.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu dengan perubahan sikap Ryeowook terhadap Jongwoon, tapi ia tak akan campur tangan dengan masalah yang di hadapi kedua orangtuanya.

Malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya Ryeowook tidak memasak untuknya dan Jongwoon. Bahkan, sejak Kyuhyun pulang les ia tidak dapat menemukan Ryeowook.

Sampai jam berdentang 12 kali, Ryeowook belum juga pulang. Berkali – kali Kyuhyun menghubungi ponsel Ryeowook namun sia – sia. Ryeowook tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Sesekali ia mencoba fokus pada PSP-nya. Namun, fikirannya entah dimana. Ia khawatir pada Ryeowook. Kemana ia pergi? Tidak biasanya ia pergi sampai selarut ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar deru mobil yang berhenti di bagasi rumahnya. Itu bukan mobil Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Ia bisa melihat Jongwoon membuka pintu mobilnya dengan tubuh yang sempoyongan. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Sejak kapan Jongwoon suka minum minuman keras? Setahunya Jongwoon tidak suka minum minuman memabukkan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Jongwoon ketika namja itu hampir saja terjatuh. "APPA!" seru Kyuhyun kesal melihat perilaku sang Appa yang tak biasanya ini.

"Ryeowookkie~ jangan hiks tinggalkan aku hiks!" racau Jongwoon.

Dengan hati – hati Kyuhyun membimbing Jongwoon ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ryeowookkie… Aku sangat mencintaimu hik," air mata Jongwoon mulai menetes. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Jongwoon meneteskan air matanya. Ia selalu bersikap tegar di hadapannya.

Namun, keadaannya yang seperti ini mempertegas kondisi mentalnya yang hancur.

"Yeobo~ nae yeobo… Percayalah hik aku tidak pernah hik mencintai yeoja itu… Hik… Aku mencintaimu yeobo hik."

"Appa," desis Kyuhyun. Hatinya sangat sedih melihat keadaan Jongwoon yang kacau balau seperti ini.

"Kyunnie~ hik.. mianhae… hik… Appa tidak bisa hik menjaga eomma-mu dengan baik hik."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Diam – diam air matanya runtuh melihat sang Appa hancur seperti ini. 'Kumohon Eomma, kembalilah… Cintai Appa lagi… Buat Appa seperti semula.. Kumohon Eomma.'

"Jongwoon?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Apakah Tuhan mendengar doanya? Ia bisa melihat Ryeowook berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yeobo hik… Kembalilah padaku hik…"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya meleleh. Ia berlari dan segera memeluk tubuh Jongwoon. "Yeobo?"

"Ne, ini aku yeobo! Mianhae, aku mencintaimu," isak Ryeowook.

Jongwoon tertawa. Ia tertawa dalam tangisannya. "Mianhae… mianhae yeobo.. Mianhae…"

.

Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Namun, satu hal yang membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Ryeowook tertidur di sisinya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepalanya menyender di dada bidangnya.

Jongwoon membelai rambut Ryeowook dan mengecup keningnya. Ini kali pertama sejak seminggu yang lalu Ryeowook berada di sisinya ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Eungh," Jongwoon merasakan tubuh mungil di pelukannya menggeliat. Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok namja mungil ini.

"Yeobo… sesak…" keluh Ryeowook.

"Biarkan seperti ini yeobo… Aku masih merindukanmu."

Ryeowook memberontak. "Lepas yeobo… Lepaskan aku!"

Jongwoon menggeleng. "Ani, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu yeobo. Aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook semakin memberontak. "Yeo- heummppp sesaaaak!"

Jongwoon melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau membunuhku?" omel Ryeowook. Hei, Kim Ryeowook-nya sudah kembali.

"Yeobo…," Jongwoon menatap ke dalam manik kembar Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau bersikap dingin seminggu ini?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mianhae yeobo… Aku hanya kecewa.." Air mata Ryeowook menetes.

Jongwoon mengecup bibir Ryeowook lembut. Sangat lembut seakan takut jika Ryeowook terluka. "Mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu kecewa."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri… Mianhae karena sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untukmu. Mianhae yeobo… Kumohon jangan membenciku karena hal itu."

Jongwoon tersenyum. "Yeobo… Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan untuk masalah itu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kita sudah punya Kyuhyun kan?"

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon. "Ajak dia kemari."

"Eh?"

"Ajak anakmu kemari, aku akan merawatnya. Sebagai permintaan maafku."

Jongwoon memeluk Ryeowook. Erat. Sangat erat. "Bertanggung jawablah atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan, yeobo."

.

"Ehem," Jessica membuka pembicaraan dengan dehamannya. Yeoja itu beralih menatap seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau-" Jessica berkata sinis. "Ini Appa-mu," lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah Jessica bersikap seperti itu pada anaknya sendiri? Gadis imut di hadapannya hanya menunduk, sesekali melirik padanya dan Jongwoon.

"Hei, Kim Jongwoon. Ini adalah putrimu!" katanya pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menghela nafas. Ia melirik Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menyuruh Jongwoon menyapa gadis imut itu.

"Hai, Namaku Kim Jongwoon."

Gadis itu menunduk. "Na-namaku Kim Kibum."

"Dengar Kibum, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengurusmu! Kau itu selalu membuatku kesal. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal dengan Appa-mu."

Kini, Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tidak percaya pada perkataan Jessica.

"Apa? Kau mau protes? Kau itu aib bagiku! Gara – gara kau, namja – namja yang mendekatiku jadi meninggalkanku. Hei, kau itu membuatku kesal tau!"

Ryeowook menatap Jessica kesal. Seperti inikah ia memperlakukan Kibum?

"Eomma…"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan panggil aku Eomma!" pekik Jessica kesal dan mengundang perhatian pengunjung café.

"Jessica-ssi!" seru Ryeowook. Jessica beralih ke Ryeowook. "Kau bisa mengambilnya, Kim Ryeowook. Terserah mau kau apakan, karena setelah ini aku sudah tidak akan mengingat dia lagi!"

Air mata Kibum menetes mendengar perkataan menyakitkan yang terlontar dari bibir yeoja yang selama 11 tahun ini dianggapnya Eomma.

"Kau keterlaluan, Jessica-ssi!" bentak Jongwoon. Jessica tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa yang keterlaluan sekarang, huh? Kau yang meninggalkan aku saat aku hamil dan memilih menikah dengan namja ini. Bukankah pernyataan itu harusnya aku layangkan padamu!"

Jongwoon menggertakkan giginya, ia hampir kehilangan kendali jika saja Ryeowook tidak meremas jemarinya. "Jessica-ssi, setidaknya jangan berkata sekasar itu di hadapan anakmu," saran Ryeowook.

Jessica mendengus. "Apa pedulimu? Sudahlah, aku sibuk. Malam ini aku akan kembali ke London."

"Eomm-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU EOMMA!" teriak Jessica lagi.

Jessica mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan Kibum yang terisak bersama Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap iba pada gadis yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapannya. Ryeowook bangkit lalu memeluk Kibum erat. Ia menepuk punggung gadis itu lembut.

"Uljima… Jangan menangis ssstttt… Ada aku disini jangan khawatir."

Sungguh perkataan lembut Ryeowook membuat perasaan Jongwoon menghangat. Ia tersenyum. Setidaknya, Ryeowook bersikap lembut pada Kibum. Sebelumnya, Jongwoon khawatir kalau Ryeowook akan bersikap dingin pada Kibum.

.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Ada seorang yeoja imut berkulit putih dengan tatapan teduh duduk di ruang Tv bersama Ryeowook dan Jongwoon.

"Ah, Kyunnie~" Ryeowook berjalan ke arahnya dan memberinya kecupan selamat datang serta pelukan hangat di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tahu, yeoja yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda darinya itu adalah anak sang Appa dengan mantan yeojachingu-nya.

Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau sang Eomma sangat tertekan dengan masalah ini.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus berpelukan?" suara baritone Jongwoon menginterupsi kegiatan Eomma dan Anak laki – lakinya yang tampan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama – sama melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ayo ikut Eomma," Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Kibum yeodongsaeng-mu," suara Ryeowook terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menerima kehadiran yeoja yang terlihat sangat anggun ini. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruang Tv.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun berhenti mendengar bentakkan Jongwoon. Ia berbalik.

"Aku tidak mau tahu siapa dia, Kim Jongwoon!" ucapnya tajam lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" kali ini terdengar lengkingan suara Ryeowook yang membuat Kibum agak sedikit tersentak.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia membencinya, dari pertama melihatnya.

**TBC**

What? What? Pendek banget ini chapter. Mianhae otak author lagi lemot =/\= Aneh ya? Makin gak nyambung ya? Mianhae readers… Author akan berusaha sekuat tenaga buat bikin ceritanya makin menarik lagi…

Yeaaaay Akhirnya Yewook baikan… Jadi sebenernya alesan Ryeowook bersikap dingin sama Jongwoon itu karena ia merasa bersalah dan kecewa sama Jongwoon dan dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook merasa ia gagal sebagai seorang istri karena ia belum bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Jongwoon. Dan ditambah perasaannya yang memang sedang sensitif akhir – akhir ini… jadilah Ryeowook menjauh dari Jongwoon. Tapi, tetep aja akhirnya Ryeowook gak bisa jauh dari Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun disini masih belum bisa nerima kehadiran Kibum, karena dia takut perhatian Ryeowook direbut Kibum. Tau sendiri kan Kyuhyun itu egois dan manja banget *ditendang Kyuhyun Oppa* hehe

Thanks For Review :

Yaya Saya : Ne chingu~ Ini udah update hehehehe Keep Review Ne? Gomawo :D

Aningeko81 : Ne chingu ini Yewook… :D Keep Review ne? Gomawo sudah menyemangati author!

NyekNyek : Sudah tejawab kan siapa anaknya Jessica? Eummmm author juga belum tau soalnya Kyuppa gak mau cerita sih sama author tentang perasaannya dia *ditendang Kyuppa* hehehe… Aku dari awal emang udah niat bikin anaknya Jessica itu cewek chingu~ entah kenapa suka aja kalau punya adik perempuan… hehehe gomwo for review… keep review ne?

Ryeohyun09 : Heummm disini author mau memperjelas kalau Jessica disini bukan Jessica SNSD… Jessica di sini karakter khayalan author.. Entah kenapa dari dulu author suka banget sama nama Jessica chingu… Ih author juga gak rela Yesung Oppa jadi mesum begitu… hiks mianhae chingu… Yeaay Ryeowook udah maafin Yesung Oppa chingu… Tenang saja Ryeowook Oppa kan pemaaf dan sangat manis. Hehhe.. Wah kamu Kyuwook shipper ne? Mianhae aku buatnya Yewook :( Tetep review ya chingu :D Gomawo sudah review~

Meidi96 : Aiiihhh aku juga gak suka dan gak relaaa chingu… Tapi kamu tenang aja… di chapter – chapter selanjutnya bakal dijelasin kenapa sampe bisa Yesung Oppa punya anak sama yeoja lain. Tenang saja, nanti kamu pasti akan tersenyum pada akhirnya setelah membaca chapter selanjutnya…. Dan author tegaskan disini : **Yesung Oppa cinta mati sama Ryeowook Oppa di FF ini**! hehehe… Aku tunggu Review nya lagi chingu. Gomawo~

REVIEW PLEASE…. *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**My (Perfect) Life** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 4]**

.

Jongwoon termenung, fikirannya entah mengapa memaksanya kembali pada memori usang yang bahkan tidak ingin diingatnya. Beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya sama sekali tidak tersentuh, bahkan ia membatalkan beberapa agendanya hari ini karena mood-nya sedang tidak bagus.

Ryeowook.. Ya, Kim Ryeowook yang berstatus sebagai istrinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap memukau dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kim Ryeowook, namja mungil yang tanpa sengaja ia temui di taman belakang kampusnya sudah membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa ternyata Jongwoon bukanlah namja normal.

**Flasback On**

**Jongwoon mendecak kesal. Ia masih mengingat kejadian yang dipertontonkan Heechul – Hyung kandungnya – dengan Hangeng, namja bertubuh tinggi yang berasal dari China. Mereka dengan sengaja memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan Jongwoon.**

**Oh, bahkan Heechul berani mengecup bibir Hangeng di depan matanya. Dan Jongwoon bertambah kesal ketika mengingat ledekan Heechul, "Jongwoon, apa kau akan menghabiskan sisa umurmu dengan menyandang status single?"**

**Jongwoon mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi besi yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang. Memangnya memilih single selama 19 tahun ini adalah kemauannya? Ayolah, Jongwoon juga mau ber-lovey-dovey-ria bersama kekasihnya kelak.**

**Degup jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menabrak sosok mungil yang sedang membaca buku di teras kampus. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia begitu… Manis?**

**Apakah ia seorang bidadari yang baru saja jatuh dari surga?**

**Bidadari? Jongwoon bahkan menahan nafasnya ketika matanya tidak bisa menemukan gundukan di dadanya. Apa dia seorang… namja? Namja? Namja?**

**Jongwoon menghembuskan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat matanya bertemu dengan manik kembar milik namja itu. Dan Jongwoon seakan kehabisan nafas ketika bibir mungil milik namja itu menyunggingkan senyuman.**

**Dengan gugup Jongwoon membalas senyuman namja itu. Perasaan ini… Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan aneh yang begitu menyenangkan. **

**.**

**Tuhan mengabulkan doanya… Jongwoon dan namja mungil yang bernama Kim Ryeowook kini lebih sering bertemu. Bahkan mereka sering makan siang bersama. Jongwoon makin terpesona dengan Ryeowook. Namja itu begitu lembut dan perhatian. **

**Bahkan, Ryeowook juga sangat dekat dengan Kim Heechul yang terkenal angkuh. Sikap lembutnya mampu menaklukan hati siapapun. **

**Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Jessica datang kepadanya dan memaksanya menjadi namjachingu-nya. Jongwoon tidak menjawab. Ia bingung. Ia menyukai Ryeowook, tapi itu bukanlah jaminan bahwa Ryeowook juga menyukai dirinya.**

**Hingga ide gila terbersit di fikirannya. Jongwoon akan menanyakan pendapatnya tetang Jessica pada Ryeowook. Dengan begitu Jongwoon akan mengetahui apakah Ryeowook Straight atau Gay.**

**Jongwoon menelan pil pahit saat Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa Jessica cantik. Ia bahkan masih mengangguk saat Jongwoon bertanya apakah Jessica pantas menjadi kekasihnya. Jongwoon sangat sedih, hingga ia hanya mampu memeluk Ryeowook dan menyalurkan perasaan sedihnya.**

**.**

**Sudah sebulan ini Jongwoon menjalani kisah cinta dengan Jessica. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Benarkah? Jongwoon sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa merasakan getaran aneh yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali bertemu Ryeowook. Apakah ini tandanya ia hanya tertarik pada Ryeowook?**

**Jessica seringkali mengajak Jongwoon menginap di apartemennya. Namun, begitu yeoja cantik itu meminta Jongwoon untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, Jongwoon menolaknya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau menyentuh tubuh yang tidak membuat perasaannya bahagia.**

**Berkali – kali Jongwoon meminta Jessica meninggalkannya, berkali – kali pula Jongwoon mendapat penolakan darinya. Jongwoon merasa tertekan. Ia merindukan Ryeowook. Ia ingin bersama Ryeowook.**

**Sudah lama Kim Ryeowook menghilang dari hidupnya. Jongwoon juga kesulitan mencari keberadaan Ryeowook karena Jessica seakan menempel di sisinya. **

**Hingga malam itu… Malam pesta pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng, Jongwoon melihatnya. Ryeowook datang dengan balutan kemeja biru muda yang membuatnya tampak sangat cantik.**

**Lagi – lagi, Jessica selalu menghalanginya untuk bergerak bebas.**

**Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Jongwoon bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menemuinya dan mengungkapkan kerinduannya. **

**Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat datar. Tidak ada kebahagiaan, tidak ada getaran aneh di dadanya. Semuanya membosankan. Dan disuatu malam, Jongwoon merasakan tubuhnya memanas setelah meminum jus yang suguhkan Jessica. Oh, liciknya yeoja itu yang menambahkan obat perangsang di minuman Jongwoon.**

**Dan hampir setiap malam Jessica mengulangi perbuatannya. Setiap malam ia melenguh di bawah kungkungan Jongwoon. Di bawah kungkungan namja yang selalu mendesah. Bukan mendesah karenanya, karena Jongwoon selalu menyelipkan nama Ryeowook di antara desahannya.**

**.**

**Tuhan memberikan Jongwoon kesempatan kedua. Saat itu ia diminta Heechul menjemput Kyuhyun – putranya yang berusia 5 tahun. Jongwoon membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok namja yang ia rindukan selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.**

**Namja itu adalah Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengajar di sekolah Kyuhyun.**

**Ryeowook pun sama terkejutnya dengan Jongwoon. Ia tidak menyangka jika bisa bertemu dengan Jongwoon. Namja yang membuatnya terpuruk sekaligus jatuh hati. **

**Semenjak hari itu Jongwoon dengan senang hati mengantar dan menjemput Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka kembali baik. Bahkan tak jarang Jongwoon mengajak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun makan siang atau berjalan – jalan di hari minggu.**

**Jongwoon kembali merasakan getaran di dadanya. Getaran yang selalu datang jika ia melihat, menyentuh, dan memikirkan Ryeowook. Hanya Ryeowook. Selamanya Kim Ryeowook yang akan ada di hatinya.**

**.**

**Jongwoon merangkul pundak Ryeowook. "Eomma… Hiks… Eomma," Kyuhyun meracau di pelukan Ryeowook. "Aku mau bertemu Eomma, Kim Seongsanim. Aku mau bertemu Eomma," rengek Kyuhyun.**

**Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya menahan agar air matanya tak turun membasahi pipinya. "Sssst.. Kyunnie disini saja ne? Bersama Jongwoon ahjuma dan Kim seongsanim," bujuk Jongwoon.**

"**Aku mau bertemu Eomma," tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia ikut menangis. Kepergian Heechul dan Hangeng yang mendadak membuat semuanya terpukul.**

**Bahkan setelah sebulan kepergian mereka, Kyuhyun masih sering menangis karena merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Karena itulah Ryeowook memilih tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun. Menemani namja itu. **

**Hingga terdoktrin di otaknya, bahwa Ryeowook adalah Eomma pengganti yang dikirimkan orangtuanya. Dan Jongwoon menemukan alasan kuat untuk meninggalkan Jessica. Ia ingin membahagiakan Kyuhyun juga ingin menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai miliknya.**

**Ya, mereka menikah. Menikah secara sederhana namun membuat keduanya bahagia. Semuanya indah… Sangat indah sekarang. Jongwoon, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bahagia. Bahagia menjadi keluarga. Dan Jongwoon berjanji untuk selamanya membahagiakan mereka.**

**Flashback Off**

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya membawa Jongwoon kembali ke dunianya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafas dalam – dalam.

"Masuk," sahut Jongwoon datar. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang namja berkulit putih ke dalam ruangannya. "Mianhae jika aku mengganggumu, Direktur Kim," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Jongwoon mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku!" keluhnya sambil menatap namja dengan pipi chubby seperti miliknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kesini, Jongjin-ah?" tanya Jongwoon setelah mempersilahkan adik laki – lakinya duduk.

Jongjin menyerahkan berkas yang berisi laporan perkembangan anak Perusahaan Kim di Ilsan. "Semuanya berjalan lancar hyung. Ahhh, aku sangat lelah mengurus semuanya. Lihat, mataku sekarang punya kantung mata!" Jongjin menunjuk matanya.

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengeluh tentang matamu yang punya kantung mata? Dasar babo! Harusnya kau datang ke dokter kecantikan."

Jongjin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aish, Hyung ini!" Jongjin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Oh iya, Hyung. Kudengar mantan yeojachingu-mu datang menemuimu, ne?"

Jongwoon menautkan kedua alisnya. "Darimana kau mendengar berita itu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku mengunjungi makam Heechul hyung dan Hangeng hyung aku bertemu Ryeowook. Kau tahu? Ryeowook bercerita banyak sambil menangis di makam mereka. Apakah menurutmu ia sudah gila?"

PLETAK!

"Aish, Appeo hyung!" pekik Jongjin sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Hyung-nya.

"Enak saja kau mengatai istriku gila!"

Jongjin menghela nafas. "Kudengar ia merasa bersalah karena ia belum bisa memberikan keturunan padamu, hyung."

Jantung Jongwoon seakan hendak loncat keluar dari rongga dadanya. "Kau menanyakannya pada Ryeowook, eoh?"

Jongjin menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, dia bercerita banyak pada makam Heechul hyung. Aku tidak berani mengganggu jadi aku menunggunya sampai ia selesai bercerita."

Jongwoon terdiam. Jadi selama ini Ryeowook selalu mengunjungi makan Heechul? Aih, Jongwoon saja yang merupakan dongsaeng kandung Heechul jarang mengunjungi makamnya.

"Hati – hati, Hyung. Terkadang masalah sepele yang seperti itu membuat banyak pasangan suami – istri memilih bercerai."

DEG!

Ryeowook tidak akan meninggalkannya kan? Tidak mungkin! Jongwoon tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang terpenting, Ryeowook berada disisinya. Sampai Jongwoon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan mereka bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya.

.

.

"GYAAAA MATI KAU!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menekan keyboard laptopnya dengan kasar. Terdengar suara musik serta sound effect dari laptop dengan lambang Apel yang tergigit sedikit (?).

Sejak pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun sudah terlarut dalam game-nya. Ia bahkan rela bergadang demi menamatkan sebuah game. Bagi Kyuhyun, game itu adalah kehidupannya dan alat untuk mengasah otaknya untuk lebih jenius lagi.

Kini, di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun berdirilah seorang gadis berusia 11 tahun yang menempelkan tangannya pada kenop pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Gadis itu – Kibum – ragu untuk memutarnya. Sejak pertama ia datang ke rumah ini, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat membencinya.

Namun, mengingat permintaan Ryeowook untuk mengajak Kyuhyun makan malam membuat Kibum memberanikan diri. Setelah mengetuk pintu kamar dengan papan nama "GAEMGYU", Kibum menutar kenop pintu.

Ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat serius di depan laptop. Kibum menimbang, apakah ia kembali atau mengajak Kyuhyun untuk makan. Lagi – lagi Kibum memberanikan diri.

"K-Kyuhyun Oppa," panggil Kibum. Kyuhyun masih serius dengan game-nya sehingga tidak menyadari panggilan Kibum. "Kyuhyun Oppa, Eomma menyuruh Oppa makan."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah angker. Tatapan matanya yang tajam terasa menusuk ke dalam manik kembar Kibum dan menyampaikan rasa benci yang teramat dalam padanya.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" serunya dingin.

Kibum terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "KAU ITU TULI, EOH? KUBILANG KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" bentaknya. Kibum berjingkat kaget. Dengan segera ia menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku tidak mau Eomma! Jangan paksa aku mengantar dia ke sekolahnya!" rengek Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan Kibum ke sekolah barunya.

"Memangnya kenapa, heum? Sekolahnya kan masih berada di lingkungan sekolahmu. Hanya berbeda beberapa gedung," kata Ryeowook sambil memakaikan dasi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau Eomma. Tidak ada alasan khusus!"

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Ia menepuk dada Kyuhyun setelah dasi sekolah Kyuhyun sudah bertengger indah di lehernya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu Eomma yang akan mengatarnya ke sekolah."

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kenapa? Eomma selalu menolak mengantarkan aku ke sekolah tapi Eomma mau mengantarkan dia ke sekolah. Eomma tidak adil!"

"Hei, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau selalu bilang kau sudah dewasa, bisa melakukan ini itu seorang diri dan bahkan Appa sudah membelikanmu sebuah mobil. Kenapa sekarang merengek seperti anak usia 5 tahun heum?"

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kalau begitu kau yang menemaninya ke sekolah barunya, ne?" bujuk Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menarik nafas. Kyuhyun itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Heechul, percuma di bujuk. "Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun.

Tuh kan, batin Jongwoon.

"Ya sudah biar Appa saja yang mengantar Kibum," akhirnya Jongwoon menengahi. Jongwoon melirik Kibum yang sedari tadi menunduk mendengarkan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan sang Eomma.

"Bukankah kau ada rapat di Busan, yeobo?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Terpaksa kutunda, habis Kyuhyun bertingkah kekanakan sih," Jongwoon melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah menekuk wajahnya dan memberikan deathglare besar – besaran pada sang Appa.

"Arra.. Arra.. Aku akan mengantarnya. Hanya mengantarnya ya!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ryeowook dan Jongwoon tersenyum sedangkan Kibum berdoa dalam hati agar Kyuhyun tidak menurunkannya di tengah jalan. Oh, ayolah Kibum kau tahu? Sekejam – kejamnya Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

.

Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, mereka sama – sama terdiam. Hanya siaran radio yang mendominasi kebersamaan mereka. Kibum dapat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Tatapan itu benar – benar seperti membunuhnya.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun menatapnya, Kibum merasa ada ribuan pedang yang menusuk hatinya. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan betapa besar kebenciannya pada Kibum.

Kibum memilih fokus pada buku bacaannya, sebuah novel bergenre misteri yang menceritakan petualangan seorang detective ternama dalam memecahkan kasus.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun fokus pada setir dan jalanan. Ia ingin secepatnya sampai ke sekolah. Kyuhyun tidak betah berada di samping gadis sok imut seperti Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengumpat saat mobilnya terjebak kemacetan di pagi ini. Oh, apakah pemerintah tidak punya solusi untuk mencegah kemacetan ini?

Dan ditengah acara mari-mengumpat-karena-macet-dan-terjebak-satu-mobil-bersama-Kibum, ponsel Kyuhyun berdering.

.

Ryeowook membereskan piring – piring dan mencucinya. Sejak bangun tidur Ryeowook merasakan pusing dan mual. Hanya saja masih dapat ditahannya.

Namun, begitu selesai membersihkan peralatan makan dan hendak membersihkan rumah Ryeowook terhuyung. Ia merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya?

Terlebih saat perutnya terasa diaduk dari dalam. Ryeowook berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Tubuhnya seketika lemas.

Ryeowook terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan angka 2 untuk speed dial ke nomor Kyuhyun.

Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Pandangannya buram dan Ryeowook kehilangan kesadarannya saat terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari ponselnya.

**TBC**

**Cuap Cuap:**

Di chapter ini dijelaskan asal mula hubungan Jongwoon dengan Jessica dan alasan Jongwoon meninggalkan Jessica demi Ryeowook. Fiiuuh, akhirnya chapter 4 update juga. Mianhae kalau ceritanya membosankan dan gak menarik.

Otak author lagi lemot hehehe… ^^v Semoga readers terhibur dan sedikit menghilangkan penasarannya pada sosok Jessica yang tiba – tiba muncul. Hehe. Oh iya, di chapter ini Kyuhyun kejam ya? Semoga tidak, karena Kyuhyun Oppa itu evil bukan kejam. Kkkkk~

REVIEW PLEASE….. :D

*bow*


	5. Chapter 5

**My (Perfect) Life** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 5]**

.

"Ada proses aneh yang terjadi di perut Ryeowook Hyung," seorang dokter muda berparas sangat imut sibuk membaca laporan pemeriksaan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Proses aneh apa yang kau maksud, Mochi?" tanya Jongwoon tak sabaran.

"EHEM! Aku disini dokter, Hyung. Panggil aku uisanim," katanya sambil tersenyum dan membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas jengah. Kelakuan namja bertubuh mungil ini tidak berubah sama sekali.

PLETAK!

"Cepat ceritakan padaku, Cho Henry!" seru Jongwoon setelah menjitak kepala dokter yang bernama Henry. Henry mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Aku belum bisa memberikan diagnosa-ku sekarang. Sebaiknya Ryeowook hyung menjalani beberapa tes lagi. Aku khawatir proses di dalam perut Ryeowook di sebabkan oleh virus atau bakteri yang membahayakan," kata Henry kemudian.

"Apa Eomma menderita penyakit yang serius?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"KYAAAAAAAA… Wajahmu kenapa imut sekali sih, Kyu?" Henry malah mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. "Aaaarrgghhh… Hentikan ini Henry Ahjussi!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Bayangkan! Mana ada dokter yang selalu heboh sendiri melihat ekspresi wajah keluarga pasiennya. Kyuhyun bahkan berani bertaruh jika namja ini akan berteriak ketika melihat koleksi boneka kelinci Sungmin.

Henry menggelembungkan pipinya. "Panggil aku gege, Kyu! Aku kan belum setua itu untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan ahjussi!" protes Henry.

"Tapi kan kau memang Ahjussi-ku!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Henry adalah adik Cho Hankyung yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Usianya hanya terpaut 8 tahun dari Kyuhyun karena Henry adalah magnae di keluarga Cho.

"Aish, bisakah kalian diam? Jadi bagaimana dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Jongwoon mulai emosi. Henry berdeham dan memasang wajah serius. "Sebaiknya Ryeowook menjalankan prosedur yang selanjutnya."

"Prosedur selanjutnya?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

Hampir saja Henry mencubit pipi Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun berhasil dihentikan oleh Jongwoon yang memberikan deathglare mematikan pada Henry.

"Prosedur pemeriksaan lanjutan Kyunnie, semacam pengambilan sampel cairan pada bagian perut untuk mengetahui penyebabnya," Henry menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon mengangguk. "Segera laksanakan, Henry-ah. Aku ingin istriku cepat sembuh," pinta Jongwoon. "Tentu saja akan segera kulaksanakan, Hyungnim."

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil Renault Samsung SM5 hitam milik Yesung di parkiran sebuah restoran cepat saji. Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, terakhir kali perutnya diisi tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang tertidur di sampingnya. Ia menimbang untuk membangunkannya atau tidak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menunggu. Dan ia bukanlah namja yang kejam, membiarkan Kibum tertidur di mobil sementara ia makan.

Kyuhyun juga tahu, Kibum belum makan dan pasti ia sudah lapar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan lekuk wajah Kibum. Kontur wajahnya yang halus mempertegas bahwa Kibum benar – benar anak kandung Jessica. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat membenci Kibum karena kehadirannya yang tiba – tiba, tapi Kyuhyun akui bahwa Kibum memiliki hidung semancung Jongwoon dan bibir kissable Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Haruskah ia menerima kehadirannya? Toh, Kibum juga tidak tahu apa – apa. Kalaupun bisa memilih, mungkin Kibum memilih untuk tidak lahir ke dunia ini.

Kibum membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Turun," perintah Kyuhyun. Jemari panjangnya membuka seatbelt-nya dan membuka pintu mobil. Kibum memilih mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau ditinggal di mobil, ditempat yang asing pula.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Diam – diam Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Ia bersyukur memiliki Oppa setampan Kyuhyun, meskipun Kyuhyun terlihat membencinya.

Selama ia hidup 11 tahun ini, Kibum sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal dunia luar. Makan makanan cepat saji seperti ini pun tidak pernah. Jessica tidak pernah mengijinkan Kibum keluar dari rumah, bahkan untuk sekolah pun Jessica menyuruh Kibum Homeschooling.

Jessica juga jarang berkata manis padanya. Dia selalu berteriak dan memarahi Kibum jika Kibum berbuat salah. Jessica juga jarang berada di rumah, sekalinya pulang ia pasti membawa namja yang berbeda – beda.

Kontras sekali dengan keluarga barunya. Ryeowook sangat hangat padanya, Jongwoon juga begitu. Mereka selalu tersenyum padanya. Kibum-pun juga mengakui kalau Kyuhyun baik meskipun sikapnya terlalu dingin padanya.

Berkat Kyuhyun pula, Kibum merasakan makan di restoran cepat saji. Kibum bersyukur. Bersyukur memiliki Oppa, meskipun Kyuhyun selalu membuat Kibum mengingat Jessica karena sikap dinginnya.

"Permisi," seorang pelayan restoran menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kibum. "Kami sedang dalam masa promo, jika anda membeli sebuah cheese burger ukuran medium akan mendapat potongan harga untuk boneka beruang ini," pelayan ini menunjukkan sebuah boneka beruang ukuran kecil berwarna putih pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Kibum terpesona. Ia jatuh cinta pada boneka itu. Tapi, Kibum tak akan sanggup untuk membeli burger ataupun boneka itu. Sebab, Jessica tidak memberinya uang.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ekspresi wajah Kibum sangat lucu ditambah kedua manik hitamnya menatap penuh cinta pada boneka beruang di tangan pelayan itu. Kibum menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak ingin makan burger," kata Kyuhyun datar. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum. "Maaf sudah mengganggu anda," ia membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun berani bertaruh! Wajah Kibum terlihat sangat kecewa dan apa itu? Matanya berkaca – kaca! Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan berusaha tidak memperdulikan keadaan Kibum.

.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan saku celananya. Terasa kosong dan longgar. Kyuhyun meraba – raba seluruh saku celana dan kemejanya. Dimana dompetnya? Seingatnya tadi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya ketika hendak membayar.

Kyuhyun membuka kembali seatbelt-nya dan berlari meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, fikir Kibum.

"Permisi, apa anda melihat dompet saya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada penjaga kasir. Penjaga kasir yang bertubuh subur itu pun mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan dompet kulit milik Kyuhyun. "Terima ka –" mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih yang sepertinya membuat Kibum jatuh hati.

.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Mochi?" tanya Jongwoon saat Henry menyuruhnya datang ke ruangan pribadinya. Henry mempoutkan bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku ini dokter! Panggil aku uisanim," protes Henry.

Jongwoon berdecak kesal. "Cepat katakan, Henry-ah! Atau kau mau aku menelepon kekasihmu yang berada di China dan melaporkan kalau kau masih suka bertingkah kekanakan," ancam Jongwoon.

"Shireo Hyung! Jebal jangan katakan pada Zhoumi. Aku ini sudah dewasa!" mohon Henry. Jongwoon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Ya sudah cepat beri tahu aku!"

Henry membuka map cokelat berisi hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Ryeowook. "Jelaskan padaku! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menganalisanya," perintah Jongwoon.

Gantian Henry yang berdecak kesal. "Dasar tidak sabaran! Apa semua direktur selalu seperti ini? Sukanya memberi perintah dan selalu ingin bertindak cepat!"

Jongwoon memberikan deathglare mematikan pada Henry. "Arraseo… Arraseo! Aku akan menjelaskan, dengarkan baik – baik!"

Hnery mengambil hasil pemeriksaan pertama berupa hasil foto perut Ryeowook. "Apa kau tahu ini apa?" tanya Henry sambil menunjuk foto berwarna hitam putih dan terlihat abstrak bagi Jongwoon. Jongwoon menggeleng.

Henry mengeluarkan foto serupa dengan yang sebelumnya. "Ini adalah hasil cetak rahim seorang wanita," Henry menjelaskan. "Ryeowook Hyung memiliki rahim layaknya seorang wanita. Sebelumnya aku sempat tidak percaya dan menganalisanya semalaman. Namun, hasilnya tetap saja sama. Kim Ryeowook adalah namja spesial. Dia memiliki rahim dan…"

Jongwon mendengarkan dengan sabar penjelasan Henry. "Dan proses aneh yang terjadi di perut tepatnya rahim Ryeowook hyung adalah kehamilan. Gumpalan yang semula kukira kista, ternyata adalah calon bayimu. Usianya sudah 2 bulan."

Jongwoon tercengang. Tiba – tiba otaknya blank dan ia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun. Ini adalah keajaiban. Keajaiban Tuhan! Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak!

"Hyung… Gwaencanhayo?" Henry mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongwoon. Jongwoon tersentak kaget. "Apa kau serius, Mochi? Benar kau tidak bercanda?" Jongwoon menatap Henry penuh haru.

Henry mengangguk. "Buat apa aku bercanda, Hyung? Lagipula, aku ini adalah dokter. Aku akan langsung dipecat dan gelar dokterku akan di cabut jika melakukan hal gila seperti itu."

Jongwoon berseru senang. "Kyaaaaa! Mochi gomawo… Aku bahagia sekali!" direngkuhnya tubuh mungil milik Henry sampai namja itu tercekik. "Kya.. Lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

Jongwoon melepas pelukan Henry dan segera berlari menuju kamar inap Ryeowook. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin memberitahukan berita hebat ini.

.

"Kyeopta!" seru Sungmin senang saat Kyuhyun memberikan boneka beruang berwarna putih padanya. Sungmin memeluk erat hadiah dari sang namjachingu tercinta.

"Kau menyukainya, Minnie chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sungmin mengangguk. Ia memeluk tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat menyukainya, Kyunnie!"

"Oh iya, boneka yang satu lagi mau kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik. Kyuhyun menatap boneka beruang putih yang serupa dengan milik Sungmin di genggaman tangannya.

"Untuk Kibum, ne?" tebak Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang sudah menceritakan tentang Kibum dan semuanya pada Sungmin. Ia tidak pernah menutupi hal sekecil apapun pada Sungmin.

"Berikan saja, Kyunnie. Kau tidak suka kan melihatnya murung?" Sungmin menatap lekat – lekat wajah Kyuhyun. "Entahlah, Minnie. Aku masih merasa begitu membencinya."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Itu bukan perasaan benci, Kyunnie," ucap Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Sungmin. "Maksudmu?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Tangannya meraih jemari panjang milik Kyuhyun. "Kau hanya belum bisa menerimanya. Aku tahu benar perasaanmu, Kyunnie. Sebelumnya kau selalu menjadi perhatian utama kedua orangtuamu. Tapi, setelah kedatangan Kibum perhatian mereka berkurang. Maka dari itu kau merasa tidak nyaman."

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana, Minnie?"

"Kau hanya perlu mencoba lebih dekat dengannya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hanya kau yang tahu caranya."

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah, Kibummie?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Ia sengaja memiringkan tubuhnya supaya dapat melihat wajah Kibum yang duduk di kursi belakang. Kibum menunduk malu. Kyuhyun melirik ekspresi wajah Kibum dari kaca spion.

"Kim Kibum, Minnie-ah mengajakmu bicara," ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Namun sedetik kemudian Sungmin memberikan deathglare pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin beralih pada Kibum. "Kibummie, jangan takut ne? Aigo, aku lupa kita belum kenalan. Namaku Lee Sungmin," ucapnya riang. Kibum melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum. "N-namaku Kim Kibum."

"Heumm, kudengar sebelumnya kau homeschooling, ne?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya homeschooling?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"H-homechooling sangat membosankan," jawab Kibum. Sungmin tersenyum. Ini kemajuan bagus, Kibum mulai berani bersuara. Bahkan kini gadis mungil itu tidak menunduk malu lagi.

"Berarti kau senang bisa bersekolah di SM Junior High School?"

"Heum, ne. Aku senang bisa pergi ke sekolah. Rasanya menyenangkan."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun ikut mengobrol bersama mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat enggan, namun tatapan Sungmin yang berubah tajam membuatnya menciut.

"B-bagaimana teman – temanmu disana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kibum yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun menunduk kembali. Ia takut Kyuhyun berteriak lagi padanya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa suara pada Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia beralih pada Kibum lagi. "Kibummie, Oppa-mu sedang berbicara padamu. Sebaiknya kau menjawabnya," nasihat Sungmin.

Kibum mengangguk. "A-aku belum tahu, Oppa. A-aku belum berani menyapa mereka," jawab Kibum takut – takut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau senang pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya. "A-aku belum terbiasa saja, Oppa."

Sungmin tersenyum. Kibum mulai berani menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kibum masih terlihat enggan pada namja tampan itu. "Kau harus bisa membaur dengan mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan punya banyak teman," Sungmin menimpali.

Meskipun masih canggung, Kibum mulai mengobrol. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sungmin atau tersenyum saat Kyuhyun berkata lembut.

"Gomawo, chagiya," bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum puas.

.

Ryeowook sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Sangat baik. Ditambah dengan diagnosa Henry yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung 2 bulan, membuat Ryeowook berseri – seri.

"Eomma!" seru Kyuhyun begitu tiba di kamar inap Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu sudah berganti pakaian. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Eomma merindukanmu, Kyunnie," bisik Ryeowook. Semalaman tidak bertemu Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, putranya yang tampan dan manja.

"Nado, Eomma. Bagaimana keadaan Eomma? Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah~ Kibummie kemari," Ryeowook merentangkan kedua tangannya saat melihat Kibum berdiri di samping Sungmin. Kibum melirik Sungmin dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh namja penyuka pink itu.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kibum dan menghambur ke pelukannya. "Eomma merindukanmu, Kibummie," bisik Ryeowook. Wajah Kibum merona. Baru kali ini ia mendengar penuturan seindah itu. Kibum merasa bahagia. "Nado, Eomma. Aku sangat merindukan Eomma."

"Ehmm… Siapa dia, Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat namja manis berdiri di ruangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin agar berdiri lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook.

"Lee Sungmin imnida," ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat. "Dia kekasihku, Eomma," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "K-kekasihmu?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Ne, Eomma. Dia kekasihku. Ada yang salah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia beralih kepada Sungmin dan menggenggam jemarinya. Sangat halus, batin Ryeowook.

"Benar kau kekasih Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ne, Ahjumma."

"Kau mau menjadi kekasih dari namja manja sepertinya?"

Kyuhyun berdeham. "Eomma, jangan menjatuhkan harga diriku!"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin tertawa. "Ne, Ahjuma. Aku juga sempat menyesal ketika tahu Kyuhyun adalah namja yang manja," canda Sungmin.

"YAK! Tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu chagiya!"

Tawa mereka meledak lagi. "Terus saja tertawa, Lee Sungmin. Kubuat tidak bisa berjalan baru tahu rasa kau!" ancam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

"Jadi… Ada yang harus Appa sampaikan kepada kalian," Jongwoon memulai percakapan. "Bisakah Appa menyampaikannya besok? Aku lelah," protes Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat mengantuk. Setelah mengantar Sungmin pulang, Kyuhyun ingin segera tidur. Namun Jongwoon menariknya ke ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Diamlah, Kyunnie. Jika kau protes terus Appa akan sita semua game milikmu!" ancam Jongwoon. Kyuhyun mendecak. Akhirnya ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Pertama, Appa akan menyampaikan kabar gembira pada kalian," Jongwoon melirik Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lengan Jongwoon melingkari pundak Ryeowook. "Tuhan telah memberikan keajaiban pada keluarga kecil kita," ungkap Jongwoon dengan wajah berseri – seri. "Eomma kalian hamil."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya sedangkan Kibum tersenyum gembira, wajahnya juga berseri – seri. "B-bagaimana bisa, Eomma kan namja?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Hei, Eomma yang melahirkanmu juga namja. Kau tahu?" decak Jongwoon yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan kecil di pinggangnya. "Appeo yeobo," desis Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ayolah, ia baru saja hendak membuka diri untuk menerima kehadiran Kibum. Tapi kenapa mendadak anggota keluarga ini akan bertambah?

"Apa kau tidak bahagia, Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah sedih. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. "Ani, Eomma. Aku bahagia," jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri untuk menerima kehadiran anggota keluarganya yang baru.

"Selanjutnya, karena Eomma sedang hamil jadi Appa harap kalian bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan mandiri. Terutama kau, Kyuhyunnie!" Jongwoon menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Kenapa memangnya aku?"

"Ck.. Kau selalu saja bermanja dengan Eomma-mu. Mulai saat ini kau harus bangun lebih pagi, siapkan makananmu sendiri, siapkan seragammu sendiri, siapkan bekal makan siangmu sendiri, bersihkan kamarmu sendiri dan kurangi waktumu untuk bermain game!"

Kyuhyun menganga. Untuk hal pertama Kyuhyun masih sanggup menerimanya. Tapi untuk yang kedua? What the hell!

"Lalu kau juga harus mencuci piring, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan keperluan Kibum, menyiapkan bekalnya juga, jangan lupa memeriksa PR-nya dan yang terpenting jangan buat Eomma-mu lelah!"

"MWO?!" rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjeduk – jedukkan kepalanya di dinding. Oh Tuhan, hukuman macam apa yang kau kirimkan padaku?

**TBC**

Oh My God! Makin gaje aja nih FF. Hehehe… Mianhae buat readers yang merupakan KyuWook atau YeKyu shippers. Disini author menampilkan cerita tentang Yewook and Kyumin moment. Dan mianhae karena author baru publish, soalnya pulsa modem author abis *tendang author* Hehehe…

Oh iya, untuk adegan yang dirumah sakit author minta maaf kalau author bikinnya ngasal. Author sama sekali gak ngerti tentang dunia kedokteran. Kalau untuk masalah hitung menghitung dan membuat laporan keuangan author baru ngerti hehehe. Mianhae ^^v

Kupersembahkan FF ini untuk chingudeul yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari My (Perfect) Life… Semoga kalian tetap menjadi readers yang setia dan memberikan review yang membangun agar karya author semakin baik. *bow*

Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya…. (~^o^)~ ~(^o^)~ ~(^o^~)

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

**Don't be silent readers, ne?**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Ck.. Kau selalu saja bermanja dengan Eomma-mu. Mulai saat ini kau harus bangun lebih pagi, siapkan makananmu sendiri, siapkan seragammu sendiri, siapkan bekal makan siangmu sendiri, bersihkan kamarmu sendiri dan kurangi waktumu untuk bermain game!"**

**Kyuhyun menganga. Untuk hal pertama Kyuhyun masih sanggup menerimanya. Tapi untuk yang kedua? What the hell!**

"**Lalu kau juga harus mencuci piring, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan keperluan Kibum, menyiapkan bekalnya juga, jangan lupa memeriksa PR-nya dan yang terpenting jangan buat Eomma-mu lelah!"**

"**MWO?!" rasanya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjeduk – jedukkan kepalanya di dinding. Oh Tuhan, hukuman macam apa yang kau kirimkan padaku?**

**My (Perfect) Life** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 6]**

.

**Ngiiiing… Ngiiiiiing…**

Suara mesin penyedot debu kini sudah sangat familiar di telinga Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, selama sebulan ini setiap bangun tidur Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung bermesraan dengannya.

Kyuhyun menguap. Semalam ia tidur larut malam karena bermain game. Salahkan Jongwoon yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu sehingga waktunya untuk kekasih keduanya berkurang.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding yang bertengger indah di ruang keluarga. Masih jam 5 pagi, masih ada banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal lain. Kyuhyun segera menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan rumah di pagi buta seperti ini.

Kyuhyun merutuk Jongwoon, kenapa sih namja itu tidak membantunya sama sekali? Minimal menyewa pembantu untuk meringankan tugas rumah sang aegya tercinta.

**Ngiiiing… Ngiiiing…**

Sungguh, Kyuhyun sudah sangat jenuh mendengar nyanyian indah dari sang mesin setiap paginya. Ia sangat lelah. Belum lagi serentetan tugas tambahan yang dengan seenak jidatnya ditambahkan oleh Jongwoon.

Belum lagi kini Ryeowook selalu meminta hal – hal aneh padanya. Dua hari yang lalu Ryeowook membangunkan Kyuhyun hanya untuk membuatkan dia susu. Kalau saja Ryeowook memintanya pukul 10 malam sih Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati membuatkannya. Nah ini, Ryeowook memintanya pukul 3 pagi. Disaat Kyuhyun sedang bobo cantik setelah tenaganya terkuras habis!

Yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati adalah Ryeowook sama sekali tidak meminta hal – hal aneh pada Jongwoon ataupun Kibum. Dia memperlakukan kedua orang itu dengan sangat baik. Catat ya,** SANGAT BAIK!**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas. Ia mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Kapan penyiksaan lahir batin ini akan berakhir? Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun pergi berlibur bersama seluruh peralatan game-nya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia menguap kembali. Dulu, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai hari minggu. Tapi kali ini ia sangat tidak menginginkan hari minggu tiba.

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun beralih pada piring - piring kotor yang tertumpuk indah di hadapannya. "Oh jari – jari panjangku yang halus dan lembut serta indah," rintih Kyuhyun. Ia merasa jari – jarinya menjadi kasar setelah sebulan ini berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga!

"Oppa," Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membersihkan piring – piring serta gelas dan peralatan makan lainnya. Kyuhyun hanya berdeham.

Oh, iya. Setelah Kyuhyun memberikan boneka beruang putih pada Kibum, gadis cilik itu sudah berani menyapa dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Bahkan, Kibum sering membantu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan hukuman dari Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Kibum.

"Kau buatkan sarapan saja, bisa kan?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Oppa!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kibum adalah gadis jenius yang dapat dengan mudah menangkap segala sesuatunya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun hanya perlu mengajarkan Kibum sekali untuk membuat sandwich ikan tuna dan dengan mudahnya gadis itu mengingat segala yang Kyuhyun katakan.

Okay, untuk urusan membuat sarapan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuat sandwich atau telur goreng. Itupun sudah merupakan kemajuan besar dalam hidupnya.

.

"Ayolah Kyunnie~" Ryeowook menarik – narik kaus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia ketiduran setelah menyelesaikan rentetan pekerjaan rumah yang dilimpah ruahkan padanya.

"Waeyo, Eomma?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Kyuhyun sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar lagi.

"Eomma mau makan es krim," rengek Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menguap. "Minta belikan saja sama Appa. Appa kan libur hari ini," Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. "Ani, Eomma maunya Kyunnie yang beli!" tolak Ryeowook.

"Hey, Kyunnie. Sebaiknya kau belikan es krim untuk Eomma-mu," suara Jongwoon terdengar. Kyuhyun memberikan death glare terseramnya pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon terkikik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal.

"Um, biar aku yang belikan, ne?" bujuk Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ah~ setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang masih mau membelanya. Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. "EOMMA MAUNYA KYUNNIE!" jerit Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Jongwoon dan Kibum menutup telinga masing – masing.

"Arraseo… Arraseo!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Kyunnie, tunggu," Ryeowook menahan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma mau ikut," Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian ia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami juga ikut," sambung Jongwoon.

Pada akhirnya keluarga Kim pergi membeli es krim. Tapi….

"Ahhhh, Eomma aku lelah!" protes Kyuhyun. Nafasnya sudah memburu dan keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan kini berubah merana. Bagaimana tidak. Ryeowook melarang Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil dan yang terparah Ryeowook minta di gendong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo, kasihan Kyunnie. Gimana kalau aku yang menggendongmu?" tawar Jongwoon yang kasihan melihat sang putra tertindas seperti itu. "Ani! Aku maunya di gendong Kyunnie," seru Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Huuuk! Eomma ja-ngan mencekikku!" ucap Kyuhyun susah payah. Ryeowook terkekeh sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. "Mianhae, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah. Ia sudah berjalan selama 30 menit lebih dengan beban di punggungnya. Demi semua game yang ada di kamarnya, Kyuhyun ingin pingsan!

"Eomma, kasihan Kyuhyun Oppa. Kyuhyun Oppa pasti kelelahan," Kibum mencoba membujuk Ryeowook. "Biar saja! Yang penting Eomma senang!" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya. Hei, Kim Ryeowook! Tingkahmu sudah seperti anak 5 tahun tau?

.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Kibummie," ucap Ryeowook sambil menyendok es krim miliknya. Kibum membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan es krim vanilla dari Ryeowook. "Sekarang giliranmu, yeobo!" Ryeowook menyuapi Jongwoon.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Sesampainya di kedai es krim setelah menempuh hampir 1 jam perjalanan, namja kurus itu tergeletak lemas di kursinya. Dan yang membuatnya makin lemas, Ryeowook tidak mengijinkannya memesan satu menu es krim-pun yang tersedia disana.

Sedangkan Ryeowook sudah memesan berbagai macam menu es krim untuknya, Jongwoon dan Kibum.

OH TUHAN, KAPAN HUKUMANKU INI AKAN BERAKHIR?

"Oppa, kurasa aku tak akan sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskannya bersama?" tawar Kibum. Kyuhyun yang sudah bad mood hanya bisa mendengus sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu," jawabnya ketus.

"Hei, Kibummie kan menawarimu dengan baik – baik kenapa kau menjawabnya seperti itu, eoh?" omel Ryeowook. Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi!

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ingin rasanya ia menjeduk – jedukkan kepalanya di meja dan berteriak saking frustasinya menghadapi namja hamil seperti sang Eomma.

.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat. Mereka berjalan menelusuri pesisir pantai Incheon. Sinar mentari jingga terbias dari riak – riak air yang membasahi kaki mereka.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di tepi pantai. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang terlihat sangat imut dengan kaus pink lengan pendek yang memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih serta celana hawai sedengkul yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

Otak mesum Kyuhyun mulai berfungsi. Setan yang bersemayam di tubuhnya mulai memperngaruhi kinerja otaknya. Ia sudah membayangkan ketika bibir cherry Sungmin berada di bibirnya. Melahapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Aish, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun ON.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Waeyo, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya susah payah. Kyuhyun tersenyum, eh bukan. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Jemari panjangnya mulai membelai pipi Sungmin. rona – rona merah terpancar di pipi chubby Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya intens. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Wajah Sungmin semakin merona. "Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin lembut. Sangat lembut. Sampai Kyuhyun terbuai hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dan semakin dekat. Target sudah terkunci. Bibir cherry yang menggodanya kini sudah berada di bibirnya. Kyuhyun mencium dengan sangat lembut dan hati – hati.

Tangannya menarik pinggang Sungmin agar mendekat padanya. Sungmin membalas dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengubah intensitas ciumannya. Berubah menjadi melumat dan beralih pada Fench Kiss.

Saliva keduanya yang bercampur menetes dari dagu mereka. Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Kyuhyun meski nyatanya ia kalah telak. Jemari Kyuhyun mulai mengelus punggung Sungmin dari balik kaus pink-nya sedangkan jemari Sungmin meremas surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"Eunnngh," desah Sungmin di sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Ahhh… Min… Saranghae," Kyuhyun balas mendesah.

**BYUUURRRR!**

Kyuhyun mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya berkali – kali. Kemana Sungmin? Hei, kenapa ia berada di kamar? "Hentikan desahan bodohmu itu, Kyunnie!" lengkingan suara Ryeowook menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari mimpi indahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan ember kosong. Kyuhyun menggigil. Siapa sih yang gak akan menggigil sehabis disiram dengan air dinihari begini?

"Apa yang Eomma lakukan?" decak Kyuhyun kesal. Padahal tadi dia sedang ber-french-kiss-ria dengan Sungmin-nya! Mungkin saja kalau Ryeowook tidak menyiramnya dengan seember air, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti sudah sampai pada tahap melakukan this and that.

"Harusnya Eomma yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mendesah sambil memanyunkan bibirmu. Dan apa – apaa itu kau memanggil nama Sungmin dengan suara desahanmu!" sembur Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Loh, memangnya kenapa? Dia kan kekasihku Eomma!" sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. "Pokoknya Eomma tidak suka. Sungmin itu namja manis yang polos, kau tahu? Eomma tidak rela kau menistakan tubuhnya walaupun Cuma di alam mimpi!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Oh, tak tahukah sang Eomma kalau Lee Sungmin sudah sering dinistakan olehnya? Dan bukan hanya di alam mimpi, tapi di dunia nyata juga! Dan pasti Ryeowook sangat terkejut kalau tahu namja 'manis dan polos' seperti Lee Sungmin adalah seseorang yang menyandang gelar good kisser.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan Shin Seongsanim. Rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menderanya berusaha ia abaikan. Kyuhyun tidak mau prestasinya menurun hanya karena masalah yang ditimbulkan 'namja hamil' di rumahnya.

Ternyata bukan hanya waktu untuk bermain game saja yang berkurang, tetapi waktunya untuk belajar juga berkurang. Kyuhyun harus pandai – pandai mengatur waktunya supaya semuanya tetap berjalan seimbang. Meskipun terkadang Kyuhyun agak kewalahan dengan kemauan aneh atau sering disebut ngidam dari Ryeowook.

Untung saja Sungmin tidak protes karena Kyuhyun sekarang sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuknya. Paling hanya bisa bertemu di sekolah, setelah itu Kyuhyun akan bergegas pulang. Ryeowook akan ngambek kalau Kyuhyun telat pulang.

Kyuhyun kadang heran, kenapa Ryeowook selalu bersikap over manja dan senang sekali membuatnya menderita. Kenapa Ryeowook tidak pernah melakukannya pada Jongwoon yang notabene suami sahnya. Oh ayolah, kenapa sih semua ini terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

"CHO KYUHYUN!" suara Shin Seongsanim menggelegar di kelas dan membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar seketika. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan begitu ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kau melamunkan apa, eoh?" tanya Shin Seongsanim sinis.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak melamunkan apapun," jawabnya gugup. Mana mungkin kan ia menceritakan tentang penderitaannya dirumah pada seisi kelas. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya sebagai flower boy di sekolah ini.

.

"Kyunnie~" Ryeowook mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin kurus. Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah tingkat dewa tidak membuka matanya. Ia baru saja tidur setelah mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan tugas dari tempat les ditambah tumpukan tugas di rumahnya.

"Kyunnie," kali ini suara Ryeowook naik satu oktaf. Kyuhyun hanya berdeham. "Kyunnie… Kyunnie… Kyunnieeeee!" jerit Ryeowook. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan berat.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara berat.

"Eomma mau bertemu Sungmin."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Bertemu… Minnie?" Ryeowook mengangguk. "Eomma ingin memeluk Sungmin. Ayo antarkan Eomma sekarang juga ke rumah Sungmin."

Kyuhyun melirik horor jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 2 dinihari. Aduh, kenapa sih Ryeowook itu kalo ngidam selalu dinihari? Dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang dibangunkan untuk memenuhi acara ngidamnya.

"Minnie pasti sedang tidur, Eomma. Hari ini dia banyak tugas sekolah," kata Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Pokoknya Eomma mau bertemu Sungmin sekarang.. Ayo Kyunnie," Ryeowook menarik – narik piyama biru tua bergambar batman yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Kalau sudah begini pasti mau tak mau, suka tak suka Kyuhyun akan menurutinya. "Arraseo Eomma, aku akan menghubungi Minnie dulu. Kalau dia tidak mengangkat, berarti Minnie sudah tidur dan aku tidak mau mengantarkan Eomma ke sana."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ayo cepat Kyunnie, telepon Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mendesah dan meraih ponsel touchsreen-nya yang tergeletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan lihai Kyuhyun menekan nomor ponsel Sungmin yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

"Tidak ada jawaban, Eomma. Pasti Minnie sudah tidur," kata Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan layar ponselnya dari telinganya. Ryeowook merengut. "Pokoknya Eomma mau menemui Sungmin. Kalau Kyunnie gak mau mengantarkan Eomma, Eomma akan mencari Sungmin sendiri!"

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Arraseo… Arraseo… Aku ganti baju dulu!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ryeowook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Eh, Kyunnie gak boleh ganti baju! Ayo cepat kita ke rumah Sungmin!" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"MWO?"

.

**Ting…. Tong…**

Berkali – kali Kyuhyun menekan bel apartemen milik Sungmin, namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintunya. Oh, kau lupa ini jam berapa Kyuhyun?

"Eomma, Minnie pasti sudah tidur. Kalau memang Eomma mau bertemu Minnie, besok siang saja. Aku akan menyuruhnya mampir kerumah."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Eomma maunya sekarang, Kyunnie!"

"Tapi Minnie pasti masih tidur Eomma."

"Memangnya kau tidak hafal password apartemennya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau Kyuhyun bilang 'iya' pasti Ryeowook akan menyuruhnya memasukkan password-nya. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun bilang 'tidak' pasti Ryeowook akan terus merengek minta bertemu dengan Sungmin.

'Mianhae, chagiya aku terpaksa melakukan ini.'

Kyuhyun menekan angka yang sudah dihafalnya dan membuka pintu apartemen milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun segera masuk kedalam apartemen Sungmin diikuti Ryeowook.

Sungmin memang memilih tinggal di apartemen dengan alasan ingin mandiri. Sungmin tidak memakai jasa pembantu. Semuanya dilakukan oleh Sungmin seorang diri. Dari penataan barang dan kebersihan apartemennya, Ryeowook dapat menyimpulkan Sungmin tipe namja yang suka kebersihan dan rajin.

"Dimana kamar Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook tak sabaran.

"Eomma, seharusnya kita tidak melakukan hal ini," seru Kyuhyun tertahan. Kyuhyun takut Sungmin marah pada Kyuhyun karena sudah lancang masuk ke apartemennya dini hari begini.

"Aish, apa yang kau katakan sih? Eomma kan hanya mau bertemu Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah ke arah pintu bercat putih dengan nametag 'Bunny Min'. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin beberapa kali. Tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Nuansa pink dengan berbagai boneka kelinci yang tertata di sudut ruangan menyambut Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Sungmin.

"Minnie," Kyuhyun membelai pipi chubby Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut tebalnya. "Chagiya~" Kyuhyun menepuk halus tubuh Sungmin. Jemari yang satunya lagi menarik selimut Sungmin.

Merasa terganggu, Sungmin membuka matanya. "Kyunnie?" katanya tak percaya. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengucek matanya. "Ne, ini aku chagiya," Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut.

"Eomma-ku ingin bertemu denganmu," bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Loh, kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" jerit Sungmin kaget. Rupanya ia baru tersadar dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. "Mianhae aku mengganggumu," Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya.

"Dan kenapa kau masih memakai piyama?" Sungmin menunjuk piyama batman Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eomma-ku yang melarangku berganti pakaian."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Untunglah Sungmin dengan senang hati menerima kedatangan Ryeowook yang tiba – tiba di apartemennya.

"Sungmin-ah," Ryeowook memeluk tubuh montok Sungmin erat. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum. Hilang sudah rasa kesalnya. Apalagi ia bisa melihat piyama Sungmin yang berwarna pink. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menciumnya, meninggalkan kissmark di kulit putihnya, me – Aish, lupakan!

"**Tuhan… Sampai kapan aku tersiksa seperti ini? Kenapa Eomma tidak menyiksa Appa saja? Hiks… Tuhan berikanlah aku pertolongan. Aku sudah sangat lelah Tuhan…"** batin Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

Ah~ akhirnya bikin juga adegan Kyuhyun yang tersiksa Hahahahahaha *ditendang Kyuhyun* Oh Poor Kyuhyun… Mianhae author menyiksamu di part ini.

Gimana? Gimana? Seru gak? Aduh gak sabar nih pengen ngetik chapter endingnya. Hehehe.. Author udah merencanakan kalo My (Perfect) Life selesai 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Terus dukung author, ne?

Thanks For Review :

**Jeremy Kim84 **: Gomawo sudah ngereview dan selalu membangkitkan semangat author! Oh iya, review kamu di chapter 4 masuk ko ke email author chingu~ Author seneng banget deh pokoknya dapet review dari kamu ^^v Gomawo and keep review, ne? *cumicumieyes*

**Kim Eun Hoon** : Hahaha gpp chingu sekali – kali bikin Kyuppa menderita. *dihajar sparkyu* Gomawo sudah memberikan review-nya~ Keep Review ne?

**UMeWookie **: Gomawo~ Keep review ne?

**NyekNyek **: Hahahaha Ayo kita buat Kyuhyun Oppa makin sengsara *ditimpuk PSP* Hehehe… Gomawo sudah review… Keep review ne?~

**Yaya Saya **: Ne chingu~ Gomawo sudah baca ne? tetap dukung author agar FF ini cepat selesai ^^ Don't forget to leave a review, ne?

**Meidi96 **: Wah jangan dibantuin… Biarin aja Kyu Oppa tersiksa, aku suka bikin Oppa kita yang paling tampan itu menderita Hahahaha *tertawa laknat* By the way thanks udah ngereview… Keep review ne?

**Aningeko81 **: Hehehe… Gomawo sudah me-review… Yeaaaay akhirnya Yesung Oppa akan menjadi Appa~ doakan agar mereka bisa mendapatkan anak kembar *eh? Hehe… Keep review ne?

**And Thanks for all yang tak bisa disebutkan namanya satu per satu… Author akan berusaha membuat FF ini akan berakhir dengan indah hehehe… Thanks For Review and Keep Review, ne?**

**ONCE AGAIN**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE….. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**My (Perfect) Life** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Cho Kyuhyun**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, M-Preg

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**[Chapter 7]**

.

Sungmin mengompres kening Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu sakit karena kelelahan. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi hingga badannya bergetar. Sungmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada sang kekasih.

Akibat kejadian tumbangnya tubuh Kyuhyun, Jongwoon meminta sang mertua untuk tinggal bersamanya sementara waktu. Dan, semua penderitaan Kyuhyun berakhir sampai disini. Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dalam hati. Selain penderitaannya berakhir, Sungmin akan tinggal disisinya sampai kesehatannya kembali.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada Ryeowook karena meminta Sungmin untuk tinggal bersama Kyuhyun sementara waktu ini. Dan itu artinya, Kyuhyun bisa bermanja – manja ria pada sang kekasih.

"Minnie," Ryeowook meyeret langkahnya dengan berat. Perutnya sudah bertambah besar. Maklum, kehamilannya sudah menginjak usia 8 bulan. Sungmin segera berlari menghampiri Ryeowook yang membawa semangkuk bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Minnie-ah," ucap Ryeowook saat Sungmin sudah mengambil alih mangkuk bubur yang berada di tangan mungilnya. "Cheonmane, Eomma," balas Sungmin manis. Sungmin segera meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur di nakas dan duduk disisi kanan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di sisi kirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Sudah agak baikan, Eomma. Panasnya juga sudah agak turun," jawab Sungmin. Mata foxy-nya menatap lekat pada wajah wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan berat begitu mendengar percakapan kedua namja yang sangat spesial di hatinya. "Kyunnie, mianhae," bisik Ryeowook. Namja hamil itu menggigir bibir bawahnya dan air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Gwaencanha, Eomma. Jebal, jangan menangis," pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. Ryeowook mengusap matanya perlahan dan tersenyum. "Eomma mencintaimu," Ryeowook mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. "Nado, Eomma," balas Kyuhyun.

"Ryeong-ah! Sudah Eomma bilang jangan dekati Kyunnie dulu. Nanti kalau tertular gimana?" suara lembut sang namja berwajah Angel terdengar. "Aku kan hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Kyunnie. Gara – gara aku dia jadi sakit," Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Namja berusia 50-an itu tersenyum. "Kyunnie sudah memaafkan Eomma-mu?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Nah, Kyunnie sudah memaafkanmu. Kajja kita keluar. Kau juga harus beristirahat," katanya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. "Eomma tinggal, ne?"

"Ne, Eomma," balas mereka kompak.

"Nah, sekarang makan dulu ne?" Sungmin mengambil mangkuk bubur di nakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Suapi aku, Minnie," pinta Kyuhyun manja. "Arraseo," Sungmin menyendok bubur dan meniupinya. Ketika tangan Sungmin hendak bergerak untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun, namja itu menggeleng,

"Aku mau disuapinya pakai bibirmu," ujarnya.

"MWO?" jerit Sungmin.

"Aish, kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau makan!" Kyuhyun menggelembungkan pipinya. Sungmin menghela nafas dan mulai menyuap sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya dan memindahkan bubur yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Terlihat menjijikkan memang, namun bagi Kyuhyun yang otaknya sudah terjangkiti virus mesum sang Appa hal ini sangatlah romantis. Kyuhyun tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini. Secepat kilat tangannya menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan melumat bibirnya.

Sungmin yang berada di atas tubuhnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan mesum sang kekasih. Sungmin membiarkan saja Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ia mau, asalkan namja itu mau memakan makan malamnya.

"Kenapa rasa buburnya manis, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun seduktif ketika tautan mereka terlepas. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Oh, aku tahu! Pasti karena kau yang memberikannya secara langsung dari bibirmu."

Wajah Sungmin merona. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sudah cepat suapi aku lagi," pintanya sambil menggerling nakal. "Dasar namja mesum!" protes Sungmin namun tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun.

Makan malam kali ini adalah makan malam ternikmat sepanjang hidupnya. Kyuhyun berdoa setidaknya ia sembuh seminggu lagi agar mendapatkan service dari sang kekasih. Kekekeke~

.

Ryeowook meringis. Perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Memang sih akhir – akhir ini perutnya terasa sakit dan aegya di dalam perutnya terasa menendang – nendang dari dalam. Tapi malam ini, Ryeowook merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian perutnya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Jongwoon yang memeluknya posesif. "Yeobo…," panggilnya dengan suara tercekat. Jongwoon membuka matanya dengan berat ketika merasakan sosok mungil di pelukannya bergerak dengan gelisah.

"Waeyo, yeobo?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"P-perutku akhhh," ringis Ryeowook. Sakitnya makin terasa dan Ryeowook tidak kuat lagi menahannya.

Melihat wajah Ryeowook yang meringis menahan sakit, Jongwoon segera bangun. "Ye-yeobo… Arkhhh…. Sakiiit," jerit Ryeowook. "Apa kau akan melahirkan, yeobo?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu.. Arghhhh jebal bangunkan Eomma dan Appa," perintah Ryeowook. "Ne, tunggu sebentar disini!" dengan secepat kilat Jongwoon berlari keluar dari kamar mereka.

Ryeowook menyibak selimutnya dan matanya membulat ketika melihat seprai putihnya kini berubah merah. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Kontraksi di perutnya makin terasa.

"Astaga!" seru Kim Jungsoo, Eomma Ryeowook ketika melihat sang aegya tengah meringis menahan sakit. "Ryeong akan melahirkan. Yeobo segera siapkan mobil dan Jongwoon bangunkan anak – anakmu!" perintahnya pada dua namja yang hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu.

"Eomma… rasanya… arghhh menyakitkan!" jerit Ryeowook sambil meremas tangan sang eomma. "Tenanglah, chagiya. Kita akan segera ke rumah sakit," ujar Jungsoo menenangkan.

.

"Oppa, apa Eomma akan baik – baik saja?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah khawatir. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, Bummie," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun sangat takut. Terakhir kali ia melihat sang Eomma, sebelum namja itu memasuki ruang persalinan, Ryeowook sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kuharap Eomma baik – baik saja," bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin serta Kibum. "Semoga saja," Kyuhyun ikut berbisik.

"Yak! Kim Jongwoon bisakah kau berhenti bolak – balik di depan pintu operasi?" teriak sang Appa mertua.

"Bagaimana bisa aku duduk dengan tenang sementara istriku sedang berada dalam masa kritisnya, Kim Youngwoon!"

"Yak! Sopanlah sedikit pada Appa mertuamu!"

Jungsoo geleng – geleng kepala. "Daripada kalian berteriak seperti itu lebih baik kalian duduk dan berdoa!" seru Jungsoo marah. Seketika, kedua namja yang namanya hampir mirip itu menuruti perintah sang nyonya besar.

Tak lama kemudian, dokter yang menangani operasi Ryeowook keluar. "Wali pasien Kim Ryeowook," panggilnya.

Jongwoon, Youngwoon, Jungsoo, Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Sungmin segera menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Saya Suaminya," Jongwoon menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan cemas.

"Saya Appanya!" kata Youngwoon.

"Saya Eommanya," seru Jungsoo

"Kami anaknya," teriak Kyuhyun dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Saya calon menantunya," Sungmin menunjuk wajahnya.

Sang dokter mengrenyit mendapati 5 orang namja dan 1 orang yeoja bersuara secara bersamaan. "Saya hanya membutuhkan suami dari Kim Ryeowook."

Tanpa berbicara lebih lama lagi, sang dokter membawa Jongwoon ke dalam ruang operasi. Dengan perasaan cemas, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduknya masing – masing dan memanjatkan doa untuk Ryeowook dan aegya di dalam perutnya.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, rupanya ia ketiduran ketika menunggu persalinan sang Eomma. "Hiks…," Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menangis.

"Chagiya, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Oppa, hiks," kini Kyuhyun juga mendengar tangis Kibum. Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Ada apa dengan mereka. Sungmin yang berada disisi kanannya dan Kibum di sisi kirinya langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati Jungsoo serta Youngwoon juga tengah menangis. Ada apa ini?

Tak lama kemudian, Jongwoon keluar dari ruang operasi dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, Kibum serta Sungmin. Jongwoon menangis. Otak Kyuhyun berputar dengan keras dan perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

"Ryeowook telah meninggalkan kita, Kyu. Dia membawa serta dongsaeng-mu," bisik Jongwoon lirih. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. "A-apa?"

"EOMMAAAAAAAA!"

.

"Kyunnie," Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sungmin. Namja manis itu menatapnya cemas.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Jongwoon, Jungsoo, Youngwoon maupun Kibum. Kemana mereka?

"Semuanya sedang menjenguk Eomma, Kyunnie," kata Sungmin ketika melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Eomma…" desis Kyuhyun.

"Aku diminta Appa menemanimu disini karena kau ketiduran. Kajja, kita susul mereka," ajak Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ternyata Cuma mimpi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Eomma!" seru Kyuhyun ketika melihat sang Eomma tengah bersender pada kepala ranjang. "Kyunnie," balasnya ceria, meski terlihat jelas raut lelah di wajahnya.

Dengan hati – hati Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook. "Aku senang sekali Eomma baik – baik saja," desahnya lega. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, ayo kita lihat dongsaeng – dongsaengmu," ajak Jongwoon.

"Dongsaeng – dongsaeng?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dan Jongwoon bergantian. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Cepat jenguk mereka, Kyunnie," Ryeowook membelai pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau juga, Minnie-ah," Jongwoon merangkul Sungmin.

.

"Jadi… Kembar?" kata Kyuhyun tak percaya begitu melihat kedua dongsaengnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di ruang bayi. Sungmin, Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun melihat mereka dari kaca transparan yang berada di ruang bayi.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua makhluk kecil yang terbungkus selimut tebal dengan takjub. Bagaimana bisa kedua makhluk mungil itu berada di dalam perut namja mungil seperti Ryeowook. 'Terima kasih Tuhan sudah memberikan mereka keselamatan,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Satu bayi laki – laki dan satu bayi perempuan," ucap Jongwoon terharu. "Aku sangat bahagia," tangan mungilnya menghapus liquid bening yang menetes dari matanya.

"Mereka sangat imut," puji Sungmin. "Yang laki – laki memiliki kontur wajah Appa dan yang perempuan memiliki kontur wajah Eomma," Kibum berkomentar.

"Kuharap sifat mesum Appa-nya tidak tertular," giliran Jungsoo yang berkomentar. "Amin," sahut Youngwoon. Jongwoon mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jungsoo dan Youngwoon.

"Semoga mereka menuruni sifatku," gumam Kyuhyun sambil bersmirk-evil. "Jangan harap, Kyunnie. Tak akan kubiarkan kedua anak-ku tertular 'virus' Oppa dan Hyung-nya!" seru Jongwoon yang mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Appa," Kyuhyun menyeringai.

.

"Jadi siapa nama mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat kedua dongsaeng-nya tengah tertidur di tempat tidur mereka. Pagi ini kedua bayi kembar itu tiba di rumah dan langsung menempati kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai 1, bersebelahan dengan kamar Jongwoon dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon memang belum memberikan mereka nama. Mereka berencana memberikan nama untuk si duo identik itu ketika sudah sampai dirumah.

"Kim Jong Wook," Ryeowook membelai pipi chubby bayi laki - lakinya. Jongwook menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ryeowook mengecup keningnya dan Jongwook kembali terlelap.

"Kim Ryeo Woon," Jongwoon mengecup pipi bayi perempuannya dengan sayang. "Bukankah nama mereka indah, Kyunnie?" bisik Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Menurutku sangat indah, Eomma," puji Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Bummie, Minnie?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Aku menyukainya," jawab Kibum.

"Begitu juga aku," Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia, yeobo," kata Ryeowook pada Jongwoon. "Aku sangat bahagia. Hidupku sudah sangat sempurna. Mereka hadir dalam hidupku. Kyuhyun, Kibum, Sungmin, Jongwook dan Ryeowook. Aku menyayangi mereka."

Semua yang mendengar penuturan Ryeowook tersenyum. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin. Sedangkan Kibum mengait lengan Kyuhyun di sisi kirinya.

"Kami juga bahagia, Eomma," ucap Kyuhyun bahagia. Dadanya bergemuruh. Hatinya sangat bahagia. Semuanya akan berakhir bahagia pada akhirnya kan?

Kyuhyun yang awalnya manja dan selalu ingin menang sendiri berubah menjadi dewasa berkat kehadiran Kibum dan kedua dongsaeng-nya. Penderitaannya selama 6 bulan belakangan ini membuat Kyuhyun memanajemen waktunya dengan benar.

"Aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu," ungkap Jongwoon. Semua mata kini menuju pada Jongwoon. "Aku ingin memberikan 2 atau 3 dongsaeng lagi untuk Kyuhyun, Kibum, Jongwook dan Ryeowoon."

"MWO?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Terlebih Kyuhyun. OH NO! Bisa hancur badannya jika Ryeowook hamil dan ngidam macam – macam seperti kejadian sebelumnya.

**Kehidupan sempurna bukanlah mendapatkan kasih sayang hanya untuk kita sendiri. Kehidupan sempurna bukan berarti memonopoli hidup orang yang kita cintai hanya untuk kebahagiaan kita seorang.**

**Tetapi, kehidupan sempurna adalah ketika kita mampu menerima perbedaan dan masalah dengan lapang dada. Mampu tersenyum meskipun dalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Mampu berdiri diantara ribuan duri yang menusuk jemari kaki kita.**

**Kehidupan sempurna ada di sekeliling kita. Terimalah dengan senang hati keadaan di hidup kita. Bersyukur bahwa setidaknya kita masih mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. Bersyukur ketika kita masih memiliki orang – orang yang mencintai kita.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Cuap Cuap:**

Yeaaaaaaayyyyy Akhirnya tamat juga FF My (Perfect) Life ^^ Mianhae kalo endingnya yang gak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian *bow* Gimana? Gimana? Apa cerita author udah cukup bagus? Atau malah jelek ya :'(

Tapi, author sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mereview dan terus memberikan semangat pada author selama ini. Author merasa senang dengan saran, komentar dan semangat dari kalian semua. Author sangat terharu *peluk readers* *di tendang readers* hehe.

**Thanks For Review :**

**Kim Eun Hoon **: Ah~ Rasanya nyiksa Kyupil itu….. Benar – benar tidak bisa aku jelaskan dengan kata – kata chingu *ketawa evil* Hahahaha… Gomawo sudah membaca FF-ku ini :* saranghae…

**Jeremy Kim84 **: Gimana? Udah kejawab belom pertanyaanmu chingu? Hehehe… gomawo sudah mengikuti FF-ku dari awal dan selalu memberikanku semangat selama ini :D *deep bow* *hug readers* *ditendang* Hehehe…

**Yeyewookie: **Wah ternyata ada kejadian nyatanya ya chingu? Ah kamu membuat aku terinspirasi untuk membuat Kyu jatuh sakit karena kecapean. Hehehe. Gomawo chingu sudah membaca FF-ku :*

**Yunjaeee Shipper **: Sudah tahu kan chingu kalo Wook itu sayang banget sama Kyu. Hanya saja selama dia hamil sifatmya berubah manja sama Kyuhyun. Hehehe… Aku gak bermaksud bikin Wook keliatan kaya ibu tiri kok. Hanya pengen bikin Kyu merasa tersiksa saja ^^v *ditendang Kyu* Hehee

**Dan buat semuanya yang sudah mendukung author!**

**GOMAWO~**

**KEEP REVIEW NE?**

**BOW :D**


End file.
